The Mystery Girl
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Carlisle is given a young girl by the Volturi to use as food and as a new pet. The girl is so scared and shut down no one even knows her name or what happen to her. Can the Cullen's solve the mystery of this girl or will she suffer alone?
1. A New Home

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is my new story I've been thinking of writing, if anyone wants me to continue please let me know in a review. I want to thank my good friend TwilightElena for her help writing this opening scene. Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>"What do you want Aro?"<p>

Carlisle Cullen stood in front of the most feared Vampire in the Volturi group. The Lord Aro himself.

Alice had a vision that Aro and his servants were talking about him and to avoid Aro's patience growing thin Carlisle was on the first flight to Volterra, Italy.

"Ah, ah, ah. No need to be so hasty… I just want to talk…"

"Alright Aro." Carlisle remained silent waiting to see what Aro had to say.

"I have a gift for you."

Carlisle looked up at Aro and nodded. "Yes Aro that is why I'm here."

"Well, then let's not waste any time."

With a wave of Aro's hand some other vampires came in the room pushing a large box on wheels. The box was covered with red velvet drapes so he couldn't see anything inside. He tried to look inside deeper but he really couldn't see anything.

Seconds later the drapes were removed and the box turned out to be a large steel cage. What's worse was inside the cage was a young dark haired girl. A human girl. Carlisle became angry instantly. "Let her go Aro."

"Well of course…."

"What?"

"I was going to give her to you anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes…" He purred. "She is my gift to you…" He paused and then looked directly at the girl in the cage. "…and she tastes amazing…"

The young girl inside the cage whimpered and moved to the back of the small cage trying to hide herself from Aro. Carlisle could see that she was frightened of Aro and he couldn't blame her. He looked at her more closely and saw that she had bite marks along her arms and neck. The poor girl. He had to get her out of there.

"I'll take her." He stated firmly. He had to play by the rules or Aro might change his mind.

"Good. I knew you would see things my way…" he waved his hand to one of his servants and they approached the cage and unlocked it.

The horror in the girls eyes made Carlisle want to save her even more. No one should have to go through that. No one should be a pet to vampires. He had to get her out now. He watched as the man reached inside and forced the girl out and to the floor. She instantly stood and tried to run but Jane had that covered. Within seconds the young girl was on the floor crying out in pain.

"Is that really necessary?"

"What? You want your new plaything to run away from you?"

"No. but she won't be much use to me if her brain explodes."

Jane giggled and finally stopped.

The girl curled into a ball and lie still. One of Aro's servants moved over to the girl and placed a leash onto her collar and then pulled her to her feet roughly.

Carlisle winced as the vampire handed him the leash as the girl fell to the floor whimpering in pain and fear.

"Please don't hurt me anymore…"

If he wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't have heard her. He looked to Aro and sighed. "Thank you Aro."

"You're welcome Carlisle. Enjoy her. I know I did… I will miss her greatly."

Carlisle turned to leave.

"Oh. Could I possibly have one more taste of your new toy?"

He heard the girl whimper once more and he stood firm. "No."

When the young girl looked up at him innocently he knew he made a mistake. He had to fix it quick. "No. I want her all to myself. You have had her enough."

Aro sighed and sat down. "Very well. Off you go before I change my mind."

Carlisle left quickly with the young women.

* * *

><p>As soon as he was outside and far enough away he bent down towards the young women crawling on all fours. She whimpered and pulled away from him.<p>

"Shhh I'm not going to hurt you." Carlisle said softly. He reached around her neck and took off her collar and threw it into a nearby lake. The young women's hand instantly went up to her neck scratching it. "That's better isn't it?"

The young girl gave a small nod.

"You may stand if you wish. You are not an animal I will not treat you like one."

Looking at Carlisle curiously, the young women slowly stood up.

"Look, I know you don't trust me. I don't blame you. But I can help you, I can take you home to your family if you wish."

The young women just looked down at her feet shaking her head.

"I'd like to help you but I'll need information about you. Like your name and where you're from."

The young women didn't respond.

"Please, if you don't wish you tell me your name that is fine. Please tell me where you're from. I can take you back to your family."

The young women shook her head. That's when Carlisle understood. "You don't want to go back to your family do you?"

The young women shook her head.

"Is your family alive?"

The young women nodded.

"Have they treated you badly in the past?"

Again the young women nodded.

"So all you've known is hate and abuse and violets?"

It was a rhetorical question but the young women nodded her head anyway.

"Oh you poor girl. Look, I can take you somewhere, where you will know friendship and love and kindness but you've got to trust me to get you there. I know it's a lot to ask but please I can help you."

The young women was quiet. This man seemed nice enough, he didn't make her walk on all fours or force her to keep the collar on her neck, he spoken to her gently and kindly. He kept trying to convince her he wanted to help her, but why should she trust him? He was a vampire, all vampires were evil blood sucking monsters….weren't they? The young women sighed. If this man betrayed her at least he'd kill her and put her out of her misery. She slowly nodded her head.

"Thank you. Follow me."

They young women followed him she was surprised when they reached they airport. She looked at him questioningly. He just gave a small smile. "My home is in Forks Washington, that's where we're going."

The young women stepped back and shook her head. He wasn't going to feed off her like the others did he was going to do worse. He was going to take her back to her abusive home life. Carlisle sighed understanding "You're hometown is forks too isn't it? That's where you're family is?"The young women nodded her eyes fearful.

"Don't worry little one. I will not be taking you back to your family. I'm going to take you to my family. They're very nice and will not harm you in anyway."

The young women looked up at him a small look of hope in her eyes.

"I promise you. I will keep you safe from any kind of harm."

The young women nodded.

"Now when we get inside, it's going to be loud and there will be a lot of people but just stay close to me and I'll get you through as quickly as possible all right?"

The young girl nodded. Carlisle went inside and the young women followed behind him. An airport being loud was an understatement the young women felt like she had just walked into a circus. It was very overwhelming and the young women didn't like it at all. Carlisle got her through very quickly and soon she was the gate waiting for the plane to take off.

"Are you hungry, I'm sure Aro didn't feed you well."

The young women shook her head. Flying had always made her nervous, even if she did eat, she could never keep anything down.

"All right."

Carlisle sat down one seat away from her, not wanting to crowd her. The wait wasn't very long and before the young women knew they were on the airplane heading back home.

* * *

><p>Finally they touched down and before the young women could blink they were standing in front of her new home.<p>

"Come inside, it's all right."

The young women slowly walked inside. Suddenly four bodies were in front of her. She whimpered and quickly moved behind Carlisle.

"Easy guys, I know you're all curious and I promise too explain. Just let me go get her settled first."

Carlisle turned to the young women. "It's ok, they aren't going to hurt you. They're just very excited to meet you. Follow me."

The young women followed Carlisle to living room.

"Have a seat on the couch. Make yourself comfortable. I'll introduce you everyone in a few minutes all right?"

The young women nodded an laid down on the couch. Carlisle walked back in the hall where everyone else was.

"Aro, kidnapped this women. He gave her to me as a gift, thinking I'd treat her like a dog and feed off her. She is so scared and withdrawn I can't get any information out of her. All I know is she was abused by her real family and her hometown is here in forks, other than that I have no idea who she is or even how Aro got to her in the first place."

"The poor dear, she must be so scared." Esme, Carlisle's wife said.

"They tortured and fed on her, and who knows what else. She doesn't even know what it feels like to be loved because before she was taken by Aro her family abused her."

"No!" Esme cried.

She had been abused herself at one point. She wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"That's why I took her here. If we can get her to trust us we can show her real love. But that means being gentle and cautions with her. No playing pranks on her, no jumping in front of her to scare her, no playing dress up with her, no harsh glares. Only kindness and love. Does everyone understand?"

All his children nodded. Suddenly he noticed Esme was gone. He turned to see her heading into the living room. Towards the young women.

* * *

><p>Esme gently leaned down by the young women's side.<p>

"Hello there young one. I'm Esme Cullen." She spoke gently.

The young women felt safe with her.

Esme slowly reached up and stroked her hair. "You have beautiful hair."

The young women flinched and whimpered but suddenly she felt something different about that touch. Something gentle and soft and….comforting. She relaxed into it.

"I'm sorry about what happen to you…You know…I was abused when I was younger too. I know how you feel."

The young women looked at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"After I found Carlisle things weren't so bad. He's a very kind man and very gentle. He'd never hurt you."

The young women just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling Esme was giving her.

Carlisle watched on smiling. He knew if anyone could get through to her it was Esme, she had such an amazing gift of knowing just how to care of children.

* * *

><p>After a little while the young women fell asleep. Esme placed a small blanket over her and walked back to her family.<p>

"She's sleeping."

"Good job Love, I'm proud of you." Carlisle said.

"She's still scared Carlisle, she doesn't trust anyone yet, not even me."

"Yes but you could touch her without upsetting her that's first."

"We have to help her Carlisle, she can't go on feeling unloved."

"We will, I promise no matter what is takes we will help her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Should I continue? Please leave a review and let me know. **


	2. The Black Piano

**A/N I DO NOW OWN ANYTHING! Sorry it's taken me so long to update I've been away for my Grandfather's funeral. Thanks for such a great turn out guys. **

* * *

><p>"We have to help her Carlisle, she can't go on feeling unloved."<p>

"We will, I promise no matter what is takes we will help her."

Esme nodded and turned back to look at the sleeping young women. She sighed.

"Look, there is nothing more we can do right now. Just let her rest. I'm sure she needs it." Carlisle spoke.

The rest of the children went back to their rooms.

"You haven't stopped staring at her since I brought her home Love." Carlisle said.

"I can't help it. I feel this strange connection with her Carlisle, like this force that is just literally pulling me towards her. I can't explain it any better than that."

"You always have a strong bond with children, it's just who you are."

"No, this is different Carlisle, there is something about that girl. I just don't know what it is. It's like…it's like she's mine…my own flesh in blood."

"Maybe it's because she's human your connection is stronger?"

"I don't know."

"We will figure it out Love, until then let's go into my office and see if we can find any information on this girl."

"Oh…uh…I have to….do something out here."

Carlisle chuckled. "Love, if you want to stay out here with the young girl you can. Just say so."

"I don't want her to wake up alone."

Carlisle smiled and kissed his wife on the head. "Go sit with her. I'm sure she'd enjoy your company."

Esme went back over to the couch and just sat there watching as they young women slept peacefully, as he chest rose and fell. She smiled, the young girl look so peaceful, which was different from when she was awake.

"You're an Angel sweet heart. So you're so sweet and precious. I hope you know that." Esme said gently.

Suddenly the girl's eyes squeezed together. A whimper escaped her lips as she started squirm around on the couch.

"Shhh, shhh it's all right. You're safe." Esme said trying to soothe her.

The young girl let out a loud blood curling scream. All the Cullen's rushed down to see her.

"Should we wake her?" Emmet asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Esme said.

"It might scare her more."

"No, not if she sees Esme. Esme seemed to have a good effect on her. Let Esme do it."

Esme pulled the young screaming girl into her lap.

"Shhh, shhh, wake up Angel. Its just a nightmare you're safe wake up." Esme cooed gently stroking her hair.

The screaming stopped but she continued to squirm and whimper.

"Shh, shhh, you're save Princess mommy is here. Mommy is right here. You're safe."

Esme had no idea why she called herself mommy it just seemed like the right way to calm her girl down.

"You're save Princess. Mommy's got you. You're safe."

The young girl stopped squirming and her whimpers slowed to a stop.

"There we go, that's better you're all right."

The girl finally calmed down and went back to resting peacefully.

"Well that was weird." Emmet said.

"No, it was normal, after everything she's been through I'm not surprised she's having nightmares." Carlisle explained.

"Carlisle is right, it's a natural reaction after what she's been through." Esme said.

"What has she been through?" Jasper asked. "She is feeling so much fear, and pain that it's nearly knocking me off my feet."

"All I know is she's been with Aro being fed off of and treated like a dog. Jane would torture her and then all the abuse she received from her family before that. All she has ever known is hate, pain, and violent."

"But she seems to trust Esme." Edward said.

"It's hard to be afraid of someone who's gone through the same thing." Esme whispered. "I told her I was abused and after that she seemed to relax around me."

"Yeah, she feels more comfortable and relaxed now than she did when you first brought her here." Jasper said.

"Good, maybe we will have answers on who this girl is and what happen to her soon." Carlisle said.

"What do we do until she wakes up?" Emmet asked.

"You're life doesn't revolve around her waking up Emmet. Just got about your night as normal. My guess is she will be out the rest of the night. So we will have to wait to introduce you guys till the morning."

The kids went back upstairs. Esme smiled down at the young girl.

"Why don't you take her upstairs with us. I'm sure the bed would be a lot more comfortable than this couch." Carlisle said.

"If I move her, she'll wake up and be scared….won't she?"

"She trusts you Love, she knows you won't hurt her."

Esme nodded. She slowly and gently lifted the young girl and stood up. The girl stirred a bit cuddled closer into Esme's chest but stayed sleeping peacefully. Esme smiled and followed her husband up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning Esme was stroking the young girls hair as she gently started to stir.<p>

"Good morning Princess." She greeted.

The young women gave a small smile. She stretched her arms in the air. Her hands curled into a fist as she gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Did you sleep ok?" Esme asked.

The young girl nodded her head.

"I'm happy to hear that. Are you hungry?"

Biting her lip the young women shook her head.

"I can cook you whatever you want honey, no need to be shy."

The young girl looked confused. She tilted her head to the side, quite like a dog would. Esme sighed. If only she had Edward's power.

"What are you thinking sweet heart?"

Bella didn't respond. Esme sighed.

_Edward can you hear me? I need you to read Bella's mind and see why she's so against breakfast. _

A few seconds later she got a response. _She thinks were going to feed her some kind of dog food. That's what she got at the Volturi. _

_Thank you. _

Esme looked back at the girl and gave a small smile. "I may be a vampire but I can make real good pancakes."

The young women's eyes lit up. She nodded her head. Esme chuckled. "All right, let's go downstairs into the kitchen shall we?"

The young women nodded and followed Esme down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Just have a seat, the pancakes will be ready soon."

The young girl nodded and sat down at the island.

"You'll have to tell me some of your favorite foods. That way I can cook them for you."

The young women nodded her head

"HELLO!" a voice squealed jumping in front of her.

The young girl gasped in fright nearly falling off her chair.

"Alice easy, she's still skittish." Esme said.

"I'm Alice; we're going to be great friends. I'm going to take you shopping and buy you all new clothes, then I'll give you a complete new makeover."

The young girl just look scared to death.

Another body suddenly appeared in front of her. The young girl gasped again flinching back.

"Hi!"

"Emmet!" Esme scolded

"Both of you need to calm down." Carlisle said walking into the kitchen. "I know you're both excited to have our new guest but you need to let her get comfortable before you do anything else."

"Why don't I introduce you to everyone one." Esme said walking up behind the young girl. "The big one here is Emmet, he's harmless really. He's like a giant teddy bear. Alice, you've just met. She can be very hyper and overly excited when she wants to be. My husband Carlisle, you've already met but he is the most gentlest, most kindest, and compassionate man you will ever meet. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Three more bodies walked into kitchen.

"This one is Edward, he's kind of keeps to himself a lot but he's very kind and he'd never hurt you. Next to him is Jasper, and next to him is Rosalie. None of them are going to hurt you. You can trust them." Esme continued.

"Well you can trust the others, if you get in my way, I'll have to eat you." Rosalie said.

The young women whimpered flinching back knocking into Esme.

"Shhh, shhh, it's all right sweetie." Esme soothed .

"Just ignore Rosalie I do." Edward told her.

The young girl gave her a small thankful smile and nodded.

"Alice, Jasper, and I all have powers. I can read mind, Jasper can control emotion, and Alice can see the future…well a subjective future."

The young girl looked confused. Everyone chuckled.

"For example if Alice had a vision about you having pancakes for breakfast. Then you change your mind and decided you want cereal the vision would change too."

The young girl nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry I won't read your mind unless you want me too."

The young women smiled thankfully.

"None of them will use their powers on you unless you want them to." Carlisle explained.

"Now that you've met everyone, here are you pancakes eat up." Esme said.

Everyone else left the room letting her eat.

When the she finished she put her hand over her stomach and licked her lips happily. Esme chuckled.

"Was that good?"

The girl nodded.

"It's an old Platt family recipe."

The young girl look confused. Esme laughed. "I'm sorry sweetie. Platt was my last name before I became a Cullen. I used to be Esme Platt."

The young girl gave a small smile. Suddenly she heard music coming from another room. She looked confused but looked to Esme for permission to follow it. Esme nodded. The young girl left the kitchen following the sound of the music.

* * *

><p>She finally reached another room with a giant black piano in it. Sitting on the bench playing was Edward. The young girl just stood by the door listening. She closed her eyes and gently swayed to the beat. After the music stopped she opened her eyes and blushed when she saw Edward staring at her.<p>

"Did you like that?" he asked.

She nodded shyly.

"It's something new I'm working on. You can come in if you'd like. You don't have to stay by the door."

The young girl slowly walked inside. Edward patted the seat next to him. "Here sit."

The young girl looked unsure.

"I won't hurt you I promise."

The young girl slowly sat down next to Edward. Edward started to play again. The young girl watched as his fingers pressed against the key and curious as the different sounds came out of it. She gently reached her hand out and pressed down on one of the keys. She jumped when it made a loud noise. Edward chuckled and stopped playing. She whimpered, scared he'd be mad at her for ruining his song.

"Don't be scared. It's ok. Would you like to learn to play? I can teach you."

The girl nodded her head. "Ok, here press this key, this key, and that key."

The young girl followed the orders and pressed each key in order smiling with the familiar notes of Do ray me filling the room.

"Good now press that key, that, key, that, key and this key."

The girl did and smiled. She looked up at Edward with a smile of accomplishment on her face. Edward could tell she felt proud of herself at that moment.

"Good, job. That was good. Want to try a real song?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Ok, just focus on these four keys right here. Press them in order as your fingers, start with the pinky and continue to your pointer then begin again ok?"

The girl nodded. She started on those four keys. Edward pressed some more keys. The girl's eyes went wide when she heard the tune of row, row, row your boat. The fact that she was actually playing it made her smile wider.

When the song ended the girl looked at Edward and smiled.

"That was really good. Pretty soon you'll be playing that whole song on your own."

The girl nodded her head. Just as Edward started to think she'd start trusting him or opening up to him Rosalie burst into the room.

"EDWARD WILL YOU STOP PLAYING THAT STUPID PIANO! I'M TRYING TO READ AND IT'S STARTING TO BUG ME!"

The girl gasped flinching back falling off the bench.

"Rosalie." Edward growled.

The girl hid under the piano whimpering and squirming.

"Why did you do that! You just scared her half to death."

"She shouldn't be playing if she's not good at it. It's her own fault."

With that Rosalie left. Edward sighed. He looked to the young girl "It's all right. You can come out now. It's safe. Rosalie isn't going to hurt you."

The young women just whimpered and flinched back. Edward sighed again. He knew whatever trust he had just gained vanished. He also knew it was going to take a lot more than just a few piano lessons to break this girl from her shell. It was going to take a lot of TLC and Edward decided at that moment that he wasn't going to rest until this girl got everything she needed to be happy and feel safe but most of all loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Edward continues to bond with the girl. Can he gain her trust and get her to open up? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work find me on facebook at hopelessromanticgurl.**


	3. Falling in Love

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>The young women just whimpered and flinched back. Edward sighed again. He knew whatever trust he had just gained vanished. He also knew it was going to take a lot more than just a few piano lessons to break this girl from her shell. It was going to take a lot of TLC and Edward decided at that moment that he wasn't going to rest until this girl got everything she needed to be happy and feel safe but most of all loved.<p>

"You're safe. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Please come out."

The young women pointed to her head.

"What?"

She pointed to her head than to Edward and back to her head.

"You want me to read your mind?"

The young girl nodded.

"Ok, are you sure?"

The young girl nodded.

Edward nodded. He focused on the young girl in front of him until he saw an image of Esme. He gave a small smile and nodded. He walked out of the room and a second later Esme was there.

"It's all right sweetie. You're safe. You can come out now."

The young women slowly crawled out from under the piano and stood up.

"There we go. I'm sorry Rosalie was so mean to you. But she'd never really hurt you. She's just a tough girl."

The young girl nodded. Esme smiled, she had only been there for less than 24 hours and she had already fallen in love with this child. She already felt like she was a part of the family, but she couldn't ignore the strange connection she felt with her. It was different than the one she had with her other children. Either way she was going love this girl just like she loved her other five children.

* * *

><p>As time went on the young girl continued to bond with Esme and Edward but mostly with Esme. She trusted and felt the most comfortable with Esme. The only problem with that was that Esme didn't have a lot of time to hunt. Her eyes had gone black and being around the young girl became harder and harder. Carlisle saw this and knew he'd have to get Esme out hunting and he had tried but she refused to leave the young girl. This time he had an idea.<p>

Esme was in her bedroom with the young girl. Esme was helping her with her hair, he walked inside.

"Hello my Love," he greeted. "May I speak to you a moment?"

Esme smiled at the young girl. "I'll be right back sweetie." She followed her husband out into the hall.

"Esme I know you care about this girl but if you slip up it could ruin things between you both."

"I won't slip up." Esme said quickly.

"Esme you've gone way too long without hunting. You're eyes are as black as can be and every time you're around that girl you fight that urge to hurt her. I know you care about her and I know you don't want to leave her but you've got to go hunting."

Esme looked down. "She'll be so scared if I leave her."

"Not if we leave her with Edward. She's taking a liking to him and I think she'll be ok if you leave her with him for a few hours. I've already talked to him about it. He's fine with it. He just came back from hunting."

Esme shook her head. "I'm her mother I need to protect her and keep her safe."

Carlisle smiled. He lifted her chin making her look at him. "You're a wonderful mother. Edward can keep her safe too. Jasper and Alice already left for a hunt and Emmet and Rosalie are spending the day out of the house. It will just be her and Edward. You will only be gone a few hours."

Sighing Esme nodded. "All right but I need to talk to her and let her know. I refuse to just sneak out while she's distracted."

Carlisle chuckled. "All right. Have her come down when you're ready."

Carlisle went back downstairs. Esme turned and went back into the bedroom.

"Hey sweetie. Can we talk for a second?"

The girl nodded. "I've got to go out for a few hours. Edward is going to be staying home; everyone is out of the house so it would just be the two of you. I'll be home real soon and I promise no one is going to hurt you."

Biting her lip nervously the young girl shook her head.

"It's only for a few hours. Edward will take care of you. He might even give you more piano lessons."

The young girl looked unsure but slowly nodded.

"Good girl. I promise I'll be home soon. Come on let's go down to see Edward."

The girl nodded and followed Esme down the stairs. She went into the kitchen where Edward and Carlisle were talking.

"Hey cutie." Edward greeted.

The girl blushed at the nickname.

"Try and keep her in the house as much as possible Edward. We will be home soon." Carlisle said.

"Ok."

Esme and Carlisle left. The young girl gave a small whimper.

"It's ok. Come on let's go play on the piano."

The girl followed Edward until they reached the piano they both sat down.

"What do you say, are you up for a little row, row, row your boat?" Edward asked.

The girl nodded and put her fingers on the same four keys she had used last time.

"Good memory. Ok ready on 3 1…2…3…"

Edward and the girl began playing again and the girl smiled. Edward smiled too happy to be able to make her feel comfortable. The song ended and again the girl had a look of success on her face.

"Want to try something a little harder?" Edward asked her.

The girl bit her lip nervously and shrugged.

Edward smiled as her shyness kicked back in.

"By harder I just mean focusing on more than just those four keys. You want to try playing it by yourself? You would just hit those four key along with these four keys in order starting with your left hand."

The girl tried to reach her thumb across the keys to reach the other side. Edward chuckled. The girl blushed not sure why he was laughing at her.

"The piano is meant to be played with two hands. Use your other hand for the other keys." Edward smiled.

The girl looked down ashamed.

"Hey, it's all right. You're still learning. Plus you're better than Emmet, when he first tried to learn to play he though we had to use our toes, he learned so far back to get his toes to reach he fell off the bench."

A small smile appeared on the girls face and she looked at the piano and put her other hand up on the other four keys.

"Try it, ready 1…2…3…go"

The girls started to press all the keys. Her pinky slipped and hit the wrong note. She flinched and looked down ashamed.

"Hey it's all right. Everyone makes mistakes. You're still learning. Why don't you just focus on five keys this time instead of eight. Each time we practice we will add another key sound good?" Edward asked.

The girl nodded her head. She and Edward continued to play all throughout the morning and into the afternoon. They wouldn't have stopped if the girls stomach didn't start growling.

"Wow, someone's got a monster in their stomach." Edward laughed.

The girls blushed.

"How about some lunch?"

The girl nodded. She followed Edward into the kitchen. "Ok uh….I'm going to be honest I have no idea how to cook."

Now it was Edward's turn to be embarrassed. "As a vampire I don't need to eat human food so I normally don't learn."

The girl gave a small smile. She looked through the cabinets and grabbed a box of cereal. She grabbed a glass bowl and poured it into the bowl. She put the box back and went into the fridge and grabbed some milk pouring that into her bowl as well. She put the milk back and grabbed a spoon from the draw. She sat down at the counter and shrugged her shoulders. Edward chuckled. "I guess I could have done that. I just thought you'd want something more….lunch like."

The girl just shook her head and took a bite of her food. She put more on her spoon and offered it to Edward.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't eat."

She nodded in understanding and put it to her own mouth. Edward decided to try and get her to open up now, since they were alone and she was in such a good mood.

"So uh…Can I ask you some questions?"

The girls froze mid bite and looked scared. She shook her head.

"You wouldn't have to speak, I could just read your mind?"

Again the girl shook her head. Edward sighed and nodded. "Ok, I won't ask you anything."

The girl continued to eat. Edward just watched. Just the thought of being questioned about her past scared her which means it must have been really horrible. It made him even more curious about who this mystery girl was.

* * *

><p>Once she finished her food she went over to the sink and started to wash her dish.<p>

"Hey I'll do that." Edward offered.

The girl shook her head and continued to clean. She washed her bowl and her spoon. She reached for the dish towel to dry her hands but on mistake flicked water onto Edward.

He flinched started at first. The heard something amazing. A child like giggle sound came from the girls mouth. He smiled.

"You find that funny?" he asked.

She nodded giggling more.

"Well then you'll find this hysterical." He wet his hand and gently flicked water onto her.

She jumped but continued her quiet child like giggles. He waited for her to make the next move, also in seeing if she wanted to take this playful fight further but she didn't. She dried her hands and then handed him the towel and look of 'I'm sorry' on her face. He just chuckled and took the towel.

"It's ok, it was all good fun. Would you like to go back and play some more?"

The girl shook her head. She rubbed her eyes with her fist and yawned. Edward smiled he found her so cute when she did that.

"Would you like to take a nap?" Edward asked.

He knew she didn't get much sleep at night because of the nightmares. So it was normal for her to take at least one every day.

The girl nodded.

"Ok, would you like me to take you upstairs to your room?"

The girl shook her head.

"Do you want to go by yourself?"

Again the girl shook her head.

"What do you want?"

The girl pointed to her head. Edward understood and focused on her thoughts. He saw another image, this one made him smile. He was sitting on the couch and she was sleeping with her head on his lap and a blanket draped over her. When Edward looked at the girl he smiled seeing her blush.

"Don't be shy, I don't mind if you lay on me. Come on let's go into the living room."

The girl followed Edward into the living room. He sat down on the couch and put a pillow on his legs. She sat down next to him bringing her legs up and resting her head on the pillow. Edward too the blanket and put it over her body. Edward just waited for some time to see if she'd fall asleep but she was restless. He slowly moved his hand to her back gently and slowly moving it up and down her back. The girl flinched at first and whimpered.

"Shhh you're safe with me. I promise I will protect you."

Then he softly started to hum. The girl relaxed and finally she was sleeping. Edward didn't dare stop his actions. If this made the girl comfortable then he'd do it until she told him to stop. The girl ended up sleeping the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Around dinner time Esme and Carlisle came home. They smiled at the sight of the girl sleeping peacefully on Edward.<p>

"How long has she been out?" Esme asked.

"A few hours actually. I think she really trusts me." Edward said with a smile.

"That's good. Did you find out anything on her?"

Edward sighed. "I just tried but she just closed right up. She's not ready to talk about it."

"It will take some time but just keep doing what you're doing and eventually she'll open up to one of us. Plus I'll need to you take her more when I hunt. I can't wait that long again before I go hunting." Esme said.

"Sure, whenever you need we had a good time."

"I'm glad. You're falling for her aren't you?" Esme asked.

"What? No!" Edward said quickly.

Esme and Carlisle laughed. "Don't worry son we won't tell anyone."

They both walked away. Edward looked down at the girl, just watching as her chest rose and fell. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Her long brown hair, her beautiful skin, even if it was covered in bite marks. She looked beautiful no matter what she looked like...oh my gosh Carlisle and Esme were right…Edward was falling in love with this mystery girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Edward continues to bond with the girl and she starts to trust him more. Will she finally open up to him?**


	4. Property of CE

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! hey guys sorry for such a long wait, I've been sick and my summer semester started at school again so I've been busy. Anyway here is the next chapter. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The young girl was back with the Volturi, she was trapped in her cage crying out in pain as Jane just smirked at her. Finally the pain stopped. She panted for air hoping the pain didn't start again. <em>

"_Jane, bring her to me. I'm very thirsty." Aro spoke. _

_The young girl whimpered and moved as far back in her cage as she could but it wasn't very far. Jane went to reach for her when Aro stopped her. "No, not her, the other one. The older one." The young girl gasped and looked at the cage at the other end of the room. The cage that held her mother. Her mother was already weak. One more feed and she'd be dead. _

"_NO! NO! MOMMY!" the girl screamed. _

_Jane smirked and went over to the mother. She grabbed the mother by the hair and dragged her over to Aro. The mother was too weak to fight. _

"_I guess this will be your last feed my lovely. It was lovely getting to know you. Thank you for being such a good pet." Aro smiled. _

"_NO! NO! MOMMY!" the girl cried. _

_Aro bit into the mother's neck drinking and drinking. _

"_MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" the girl screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_Finally Aro was done and her mother fell to the floor, there was no questions, she was dead. Aro had drained every last bit of blood from her system till she was dead. _

"_NO! MOMMY! MOMMY NO!" the young girl cried. _

"_I'm still thirsty Jane, bring me the girl." Aro smiled. _

_Jane went over to the girl and she just screamed louder and cried harder. _

* * *

><p>"MOMMY NO! MOMMY! MOMMY!" the young girl screamed as she shot up in bed with tears streaming down cheeks, crying hysterically and shaking uncontrollably, hyperventilating dangerously.<p>

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, you're safe, you're safe everything is ok. Everything is ok." A soft soothing voice said.

A hand touched her back and she screamed flinching back.

"Emmet don't touch her!" a voice growled.

The girl cried harder at that voice.

"Both of you stop it, it's only making it worse." That same soothing voice said. "If you can hear us young one please look towards the sound of my voice."

The girl looked to her right and saw Edward. She instinctively threw her arms around his neck and clung to his shirt tightly as she continued to cry, shake, and hyperventilate. Edward softly started to rub her back. Suddenly a soft soothing noise came from his mouth. The girl looked up at him slowly calming down. He was humming…music, the sound soothed her. It was comforting. It reminded her she was safe and it had all been a bad dream. Without thinking she cuddled into Edward and relaxed her head on his chest closing her eyes. Esme took a glance at the young girl and she was sound asleep.

"Stay here with her tonight Edward, she seems to sleep better when someone is with her." Esme said softly.

Edward nodded, continuing to hum, but showing he heard and understand Esme.

"Good job son." Carlisle said.

Everyone left the room. Edward laid the young girl back down, but kept her in his arms. He placed a small gentle kiss on her head and whispered "I'll protect you, I promise." The young girl had woken to the movement but kept her eyes closed. She had heard his every word. She started to believe she could trust him. No one had ever said that to her before. No one had ever laid with her and just held her, no one except….her mother. Maybe…just maybe not ALL vampires were blood sucking demons. As Edward continued to hum she quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning the young girl stirred a little and opened her eyes. She couldn't remember what happen last night. She looked to her right and saw Edward smiling at her. She blushed and hid her face in her pillow. Edward chuckled.<p>

"It's all right. Don't be shy. Good morning. Did you sleep ok?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Are you going to spend all morning in that pillow?"

She shook her head and slowly looked up at him. She gave a small smile.

"That's better. Are you feeling better, you were really upset last night."

The girl looked confused. Then the memories returned….her nightmare returned. She let loose a small whimper.

"Hey, hey, hey," Edward gently cooed. "Shhh, you're all right. You're safe."

The girl nodded and pointed to her head. Edward knew what she wanted. He never knew three words could mean so much but that changed once he read the young girls mind.

I trust you, I want you to read my mind so I can communicate with the rest of the family. 

Ok, so it was more than three words but it meant so much to Edward that she trusted him enough to allow him to read her mind.

"Thank you for trusting me. I promise I will not betray that."

Last night, I had a nightmare about my mother's death. That's why I was so upset. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. When Carlisle told us about your family I assumed your mother was a part of it."

No, my mother was the only person who ever really loved me. Aro he….I'm sorry I'm not ready to talk about it. 

"You don't have to be sorry. You've already told me a lot. That's good. I want you to be comfortable with me. I want you to feel comfortable communicating with me and the others in my family."

The girl nodded.

"Is it all right if I ask some questions?"

A few…but you might not get answers. 

"I'll take what I can get. You don't have to answer anything you don't want to. First off why me, why did you trust me, second to Esme?"

The music you play on the piano. When I was with my mom and I'd get scared or sad, she'd play me music on the piano and it would make me feel better. When I heard you play it reminded me of that. Your music reminded me of my mother and my mother is what makes me feel the safest and most comfortable. That's why I'm trusting you so much now, too. Last night I heard what you said to me. . No one has ever said that they would protect me except my mom. You are the first person to ever promise to protect me. I just felt so safe after you said that. I know I can trust you…at least enough to read my mind I still don't trust you 100%...no offence. 

"None taken, I understand. I'm glad you feel safe with me. I will keep my promise to you and I will protect you from anyone and everyone. I'm glad my music made you feel comfortable. You have your mother's talent too. You're very good."

The girl blushed. Thank you….

"All right I think I've asked you enough questions for now. How about some breakfast?"

The girl nodded.

"What would you like?"

The girl shrugged.

"I could ask Esme to make some pancakes. She loves to cook. It makes her feel more human."

The girl gave a small nod but bit her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?"

I woke everyone up with my screaming last night. What if they're mad or make fun of me? 

"No one is mad at you, and they certainly won't make fun of you. It will be fine. Come on."

The girl nodded and followed Edward downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island. Edward went over to Esme. They spoke for a minute before Edward sat down next to Edward.

"They will be ready in just a few minutes."

The girl nodded.

Emmet walked into the kitchen. He saw the girl and smiled.

"Man girl you've got quite the set of lungs on you. I've never heard a girl scream that loud before. It was impressive. What kind of dream were you having anyway.

The girl turned gripped the back of her chair burying her face in her hands. She whimpered.

"Emmet!" Edward growled.

"What that was supposed to be a compliment."

"Asking her about her nightmare, really?"

"I was just curious. I mean she was screaming really loud…Something about her mother."

The girl whimpered again, gripping the chair harder.

"Emmet just stop. Leave her alone." Edward growled.

"Well have you ever heard a girl scream like that?"

"Emmet, leave them alone." Esme said bringing a plate of pancakes over to the girl.

"Fine whatever." Emmet walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you all right sweetie?" Esme asked.

The girl just whimpered again.

"Hey," Edward cooed softly, "it's all right."

The girl just whimpered once more.

"What can I do sweetie? What can I do to make you feel better?"

The girl looked up at him a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She shyly and carefully lifted her arms to him asking to be held. He gave a small smile and pulled her onto his lap holding her close in his arm. He gently rubbed her back and hummed softly to her. The girl relaxed into his hold feeling safe again

"Do you still want to eat?" Edward asked gently in her ear. She nodded. Edward took her plate and fed her the pancakes. Neither of them minded. Esme walked out sensing they wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>She walked into Carlisle's office.<p>

"They are so cute. They remind me of us when we were first together. I was so scared and shy and you were so sweet and gentle."

Carlisle didn't respond.

"Carlisle?"

He sighed and looked up at her. "I'm an idiot."

"What? Carlisle don't say that!"

"It's true, how long has this girl been with us?"

"About 2 or 3 weeks…why?"

"Correct, she's been here for almost three weeks and she was taken from a home full of vampires after leaving a home of abusive parents. I'm a doctor Esme, I should have checked her out weeks ago, she could have internal injuries, she could have infected wounds, she could have been sexually abused and I didn't check for any damage."

Esme shook her head at the thought. "Carlisle she didn't trust anyone when she first got here, how do you think she would have felt being held down and examined?"

"I'm a doctor. It's my job to help people."

"It's also your job to make them feel safe and comfortable, look you didn't examine me the first time we got together. You waited till I was comfortable enough."

"You were a vampire than Darling. It wouldn't have mattered."

Esme smiled. "I'm talking about when you treated the sixteen year old girl who was stupid enough to climb a tree than fall out of it."

Carlisle laughed. "Oh I remember her."

"Do you remember how embarrassed and shy she was at first?"

"Of course."

"And you waited until I felt more comfortable and less embarrassed about what happen before you helped me right?"

"Yes…."

"That's all you were doing with this girl as well. If anything serious was going on we'd know about it. I'm sure she's physically fine, she just needed help mentally."

Carlisle sighed "You're right, how did I get so lucky?" he asked hugging her close to him.

"You were lucky because I was stupid enough to kill myself and not even do it right."

Carlisle chuckled. "If I would have waited a few more minutes you would have been dead, but I couldn't let that happen. You were too beautiful to die."

Esme sighed and buried her face in his chest. "I never felt so alone before. I had just lost my son, I knew I couldn't go home because my parents would have sent me home to Charles and I couldn't go back to him so I just…I didn't see any more reason to live."

"Shhh it's over Love, you're here with me, and it's all in the past. Charles can't hurt you anymore."

"I know but, I still can't help but think about what happen to him. Did he have any more kids, did he have any grandchildren, did he abuse them? Did he abuse his second wife."

"It's possible, if he is still alive he'd be old enough to be a grandfather."

"Those poor children."

"His wife might have ran like you did, you never know Esme."

Esme nodded. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being silly."

"You're being you. Look I know having this girl her is bringing up a lot of bad memories for you, Rosalie as well, why do you think she avoiding her so much?"

Esme nodded.

"Come on let's go talk to her. I think she'll be ok with being examined now if you're in the room."

They both walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. They smiled when they heard the girl giggling.

"You two sound like you're having fun." Esme smiled.

The girl looked at Esme and nodded. She looked back to Edward and giggled more. He was making silly faces at her and she was giggling like mad. Esme looked over at Carlisle and her smile dropped. He looked crushed. She knew why. She rubbed his back and whispered "It's for the best."

He nodded.

"Edward we'd like to speak with you two about something." Esme said walking into the room.

"What's up?" Edward asked.

"We'd like to examine her." Carlisle said.

"She's fine." Edward said.

"She looks fine but you never know. I just need to be sure."

The girl shook her head and whimpered.

"We're willing to do whatever it takes for her to feel comfortable."

The girl looked down on her hands. Then back up to Edward. Edward saw fear written all over her face. He got an idea and rubbed her back.

"Would I be able to hold her?"

"You'd be able to stay by her head and stroke her hair but you couldn't hold her in your arms like you are now. Why?"

The girl nodded her head at Edward.

"She let me read her mind this morning and she opened up to me a bit. She said my music and my humming makes her feel safe. If I can be near her while you examine her, I can hum and help keep her calm."

"I'd be ok with that. Is that all right with you little one?" Carlisle asked.

The girl nodded and pointed to Esme.

"Esme can come too."

The girl nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

The flinched and buried her face in Edward's shoulder clinging to his shirt. He chuckled. "It's ok. Come on, I'll be right there." He stood and followed Carlisle and Esme into the office. He set the girl down on her small bed. She whimpered.

"It's ok. You're safe." He cooed gently. He pulled up a chair and sat by her head. He gently started to stroke her hair and hum softly to her. Esme took a seat next to her and held her hand.

"Ok, let's start with something fun. I want you to open your mouth and stick your tongue out at me." Carlisle said.

The girl look shocked. Carlisle chuckled. "I get that look a lot. Trust me just do it."

The girl slowly opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out. Carlisle shined his flashlight into her mouth.

"All right looks good. Go ahead and close your mouth."

The girl closed her mouth, pulling her tongue back in.

"All right, next I'm going to look at your eyes. The light's going to be a bit bright so what I do I hold the light for 3 seconds over one eyes, then I let you rest for minute. Then I go and do another 3 seconds on the other eye ok?"

The girl nodded. Carlisle shined the light in her eye, "1..2…3… ok close your eyes."

The girl closed her eyes enjoying the darkness. Once she was ready she opened them again and Carlisle did the same thing.

"Good."

Carlisle continued with his check up. He looked at her ears, her nose, he listened to her heart, and checked her reflex, he took her blood pressure, her weight and height.

"Ok, now lay down on your back I'll check for internal injuries."

The girl laid down, things had gone well so far, her trust for Carlisle was slowly growing. He didn't ever do anything to her without first explaining what he would do.

"All right, I'm just going to add a bit of pressure to stomach, it might tickle a bit but if all is good it shouldn't hurt at all. If something does hurt I need you to tell me."

The girl nodded and prepared herself her the tickle sensation. It tickled a bit but nothing that made her want to laugh or giggle.

Once Carlisle finished his exam he looked to her. "All right almost done sweetie. Just a few more things. Can you stand up for me."

The girl stood off the bed and in front of Carlisle. "Ok, now I'm going to check you spine all right. I'm going to do like I did to her stomach only on your back all right. "

The girl nodded and turned her back to Carlisle. She looked at Edward who was sitting by the bed. He made a silly face at her and she giggled. She bent forward a bit and felt Carlisle tracing her spine. Her knee buckled a bit under the pressure. Edward went over to her and held her arms keeping her standing.

As Carlisle got to the very top of her spine near the back of her neck she felt an unbearable pain go down her back causing her knees to give out. Edward caught her before she hit ground.

Suddenly Esme felt that same pain in her back as well. What was going on? Was her connection so strong she felt this girls pain?

The girl whimpered and started to squirm.

"Whoa," Edward said. "It's ok I got you."

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked. "Did that hurt?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Come lay on the table and let's see what's going on."

Edward lifted her up and carried her back to the bed. He set her down and she laid on her stomach.

"I'm just going to lower your shirt ok?"

The girl nodded. He lowered her shirt and gasped at what he saw. "Oh my…."

Esme came over to see what was going on. She gasped too. There on her back was the words Property of: tattooed on her skin and under that was two letters C.E. looked like someone have carved them in with a knife.

"Who is C.E.?" Esme asked.

"I have no idea." Carlisle answered.

Carlisle gently ran his fingers over the letters. She flinched and whimpered. Esme gasped in pain.

"Carlisle stop." She said.

Carlisle looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"You're…you're hurting her."

Edward came over to see what was going on. He saw it and gasped."Is anyone at the Volturi named with C.E?"

"No, but it could have happen before she was taken by them. Her family could have done that."

The girl started to cry and squirm. She rolled onto her back again.

No more, no more let me go! Let me go please let me go! Stop touching me please! Edward help! 

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok. It's ok you're safe." Edward soothed. He went back of her to her and gently stroked her hair. He softly started to hum. He looked at Carlisle and Esme, They all had the same question running through their mind. "Who is C.E."

* * *

><p><strong>AN anyone want to take a guess at who C.E. is? If you're right I'll tell you in a PM. Thanks for all your reviews guys. Please keep them coming!**


	5. Spider Tickling

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! A lot of you were able to guess who C.E. so good job I was actually surprised. I thought I had hid it well enough. Anyway here is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>Carlisle felt even worse after the check up because for the next few days after that the girl shut back down. She didn't communicate with anyone, and flinched at everyone's touch. All she would do is lay around on the bed and cry.<p>

"You can't blame yourself Carlisle, it had to be done." Esme said one day while he was locked away in his office.

"Yeah and now she doesn't trust anyone. All she does is lay around all day and cry." Carlisle sighed.

"She still trust Edward."

"She does?"

Esme smiled and sat down on his lap. "You haven't seen her? Everyone time she hears Edward playing she'll sneak down stairs thinking we don't know and can't see her, then she'll just sit with Edward while he plays. She doesn't play anymore but she still trusts and likes to be with Edward. You didn't do anything wrong. She is still opening up."

Carlisle just sighed. "I just want to help her."

"We all do and right now Edward is who she trusts the most. Let him help her, maybe he can help her trust us again. Just give it time."

Carlisle just sighed again.

Esme looked into his eyes. She sighed. "Carlisle how long has it been since you've hunted?"

"I don't a week, maybe two."

"Why don't you and I go away for the day. We can hunt and just get some fresh air. It will help clear your head."

"I don't know if we should leave her, what if something goes wrong?"

Esme chuckled. "Now you sound like me. Carlisle as long as Edward is with her she will be fine. She is happy and she trusts Edward. You need to hunt Love, The girl will be fine."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Ok you're right. Let's go."

Carlisle and Esme went to Edward who was playing music for the girl.

"What do you think about that? Did you like it?" Edward asked.

The girl just gave a small nod.

"Should I add more to it?"

The girl shook her head.

"You like it just the way it is?"

The girl nodded. "All right."

"Edward." Carlisle said.

Edward saw them standing there. He looked to the girl.

"I'll be right back. Just wait here sweetie."

The girl just nodded.

Edward stood up and went over to Carlisle and Esme.

"We're going out for a hunt. Can you stay here with her for the day?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course. She'll be great, Just go hunt." Edward nodded.

"Ok."

Edward went back inside and sat down.

"Esme and Carlisle are going out for the day. So it will just be us then."

The girl just nodded again.

"You don't have to be so quiet and shy sweetie." Edward told her gently.

The girl didn't respond. She just looked at the keys running her finger over them.

"What are you so scared of?" Edward asked. "You were really starting to open up before the exam and now you're shutting down again.

The girl just looked down at her feet.

"Will you let me read your mind, please?"

The girl nodded. When Edward read her mind his heart broke.

I don't want to get too attached to you. Now that you've seen my scar you won't want me anymore and you'll send me back Aro. It won't hurt when you send me away if I'm not attached to you. 

"Look, that scar we saw it shocked us yes, but that doesn't mean we're getting rid of you. We love you, Angel, and we aren't going to give you back Aro ever! Do you believe me?"

The girl nodded. Yes, if I trust anyone in this family it's you. Thank you. Can we play more music?

Edward smiled. "Of course, want me to teach you a new song?"

The girl nodded.

"Ok."

Edward moved his fingers to different key. One hand went to the keys the other went to the girls arm starting at her wrist. As he started to play she recognized it as the itsy bitsy spider. She giggled as Edward walked his fingers up her arm like his hand was a spider and his fingers were the leg.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out…" Edward started to sing and he gently let his hand slid down her arm like a spider falling off her arm. "Out came the sun and dried up all the rain." He started to walk his fingers up her arm again. He smiled. She was giggling so hard he couldn't help but chuckle along with her. "And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again." He stopped playing and moved his hand off her.

To his surprise she pouted. He laughed. "Did you like that?"

She nodded.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

She nodded.

"Ok."

He started to walk his fingers up her arm again and she burst into giggles. He moved up from her shoulder to her neck. She quickly shrugged giggling harder.

"Oh I see you're ticklish." He teased her. He used his other hand to tickle her side and her soft quiet giggles turned into hysterical laughter as she started to squirm. "Very ticklish…" He could tell by her reaction that her sides were her weak spot so he stopped and just continued on her neck.

"Oh no the spiders stuck, let him out." He teased wiggling his fingers making her giggle harder. "You got to lift your neck otherwise the spider can't get out, he'll be trapped in there"

The girl just continued to giggle hysterically her shoulder still shrugged. Edward chuckled he knew he was tickling too much for her to be able lift her neck. The girl grabbed his wrist and tried pulled his hand away. He chuckled and stopped wiggling his fingers. She lifted her neck and he removed his hand.

"Someone is very ticklish." He teased lightly.

She nodded. I like the spider tickling it was fun. 

"Do you want me to do it again?"

No I've got to catch my breath. Maybe later. 

Edward smiled. He was glad she was communicating again. He was also happy he learned a fun new fact about her that was something they'd both enjoy.

Edward I…I think…I think I'm ready to tell you my name. 

"OK…"

My name is Be-

"EDWARD ARE YOU HOME?"

The girls flinched and whimpered at the sudden shout. Edward sighed. He rubbed her back. "It's ok it's only Emmet, he must be home from his hunt."

Emmet appeared in the doorway. "Hey you two. What's going on?"

"Nothing Emmet, just hanging with her."

"Did you find out her name yet? I'd love to be able to call her something other than 'girl'.

"No Emmet, not yet."

"Well hurry up I want to know."

"When she's ready we will know. I'm going to take her out for a bit."

"Ok."

Emmet walked away.

"Come on I want to show you some place and we can be alone."

The girl nodded and followed Edward to the woods, she was a little uncomfortable in the bright sun but she got used to it. They stopped at the woods. The girl whimpered.

"It's ok. I'll keep you safe, this is the quickest way. Trust me."

The girl nodded but didn't move.

"Ok, how about this?"

Edward walked over to her and pulled her onto his back. "Now hold on tight."

Edward took off running through the woods. A small giggle escaped her lips making Edward smile.

* * *

><p>Finally they arrived at where they were headed. The girl gasped. It was a beautiful meadow full of flowers.<p>

"I found this place while I was out hunting one day. Now whenever I need to be alone or just some time to myself I come out here. It's nice huh?"

The girl nodded. Suddenly a thought hit her 'while I was out hunting' what was he hunting?

Edward can you hear me?

He chuckled. "Yes I can hear you, what's up?"

What's the difference between you and the Volturi…when you say you were out hunting what were you hunting?

"Animals, my family and I choose to feed off the blood of animals instead of the blood of humans. It keeps us alive but not as strong as other vampires."

The girl nodded. The girls laid down in the grass. Edward laid next to her. They both just laid there staring at each other. The girl's eyes went wide when she saw him start to sparkle. He was so beautiful and at that moment the girl knew she was falling in love with this boy. There in that moment alone with Edward in this beautiful meadow just the two of them the girl for the first time in a long time felt safe and protected and like nothing in the world could hurt her. Her trust for Edward was growing every day and she knew her crush was slowly developing into something more too. She trusted him so much, he had done so much for her…she had to tell him who she was. It was time the truth came out. She took a deep breath and let it out.

Edward my name is…

* * *

><p><strong>AN *ducks and hides behind a tree* Don't kill me! I know you all hate me but don't worry I'll update as soon as I can I promise. Plus you all know what her name is. Lol anyway thanks for all the reviews guys keep them coming.  
><strong>


	6. Isabella Evanson

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Here is the next update. A lot is revealed in this chapter but it also raises more questions so just hang in there with me I promise all will be revealed in time. Also in this story Charlie Swan is NOT Bella's father. He's still the Chief of Police and stuff but Bella is NOT his daughter. **

* * *

><p>The girl laid down in the grass. Edward laid next to her. They both just laid there staring at each other. The girl's eyes went wide when she saw him start to sparkle. He was so beautiful and at that moment the girl knew she was falling in love with this boy. There in that moment alone with Edward in this beautiful meadow just the two of them the girl for the first time in a long time felt safe and protected and like nothing in the world could hurt her. Her trust for Edward was growing every day and she knew her crush was slowly developing into something more too. She trusted him so much, he had done so much for her…she had to tell him who she was. It was time the truth came out. She took a deep breath and let it out.<p>

Edward, my name is Bella…Bella Evanson. 

Edward froze, Evanson? The last time he heard that name was years ago when Esme first came to live with him and Carlisle after her change. It wasn't possible that it was the same man was it? Charles would be an old man by now? But if he had a child and that child was Bella's father, leaving Esme's ex to be Bella's grandfather? It couldn't be could it?

Edward smiled, this girl finally opened up to him. That was something to smile about.

"Thank you for trusting me. Bella is a beautiful name. Is that short for anything?

Isabella, but please don't call me that. The only people who have ever called me that ended up hitting me or biting me afterwards. I'd rather be called Bella. 

"Bella it is then. Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

No…what?

"What's your father's name?"

Charles Evanson the 2nd.

"You're grandfather, what was his name?"

Charles Evanson the 1st. 

"Did he and your father treat you well?"

No, dad always hit me and when he and mom would go away on long trips I'd have to stay with my grandfather and he didn't like me either. He didn't treat me right he always hit me too. He always told dad to hit me and mom. 

"What about your Grandmother?"

I never met her. Grandpa always said she left after daddy was born. He said she was some crazy drunk and killed herself by jumping of a cliff after my daddy was born. 

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

If Bella was related to Charles maybe that's why Esme would have that strong connection with Bella right? But Bella and Esme aren't related in blood…Bella's grandmother couldn't be Esme could it? Esme jumped off a cliff but she was no drunk…unless….could they really be related?

"Is that what the C.E. on your back stands for?"

Bella nodded. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't like where all these questions were going.

Can we stop talking about this please. It's making me uncomfortable. 

"Of course, thank you for trusting me so much to tell me."

"Thank you for showing me I could trust you."

They both just smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they decided to go home. Bella felt more comfortable going through the woods this time and they finally made it back to the house.<p>

"Just to warn you my whole family is home. I don't think anyone will bother you but I just wanted you to know."

Are you going to tell them my name? 

"Only if you want me to. If not, I won't."

You can tell them, I don't mind. 

"Ok come on lets go inside."

Edward and Bella went inside. Alice was suddenly in front of them squealing and giggling. "Is it true? Did she finally tell you! I saw a vision of it and I just knew it was going to happen soon! Did she do it huh did she?"

Bella quickly hid behind Edward.

"Alice easy." Edward told her. "Yes, it's true she told me."

Alice squealed. Bella's hands flew to her ears.

"That's amazing so are you two like a couple now?"

"Wait what?" Edward asked.

"That girl are you two a couple since she told you how she feels about you?"

Bella turned three shades redder, how did she know about her crush on Edward?

"What are you talking about Alice?" Edward asked.

"What are you talking about, because clearly it isn't the same thing I'm talking about."

"Her name, today the girl told me her name."

"That's it?"

"Yes, what did you think she told me?"

"Nothing, I've got to go."

Alice ran off. Edward sighed shaking his head. He loved his sister but sometimes she really got under his skin. He turned to Bella.

"Are you all right, I'm sorry about her."

Bella nodded but suddenly turned three shades whiter and whimpered. Edward turned back around the see the whole family standing there.

"Alice tells us you know he name?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah she told me today."

"Well what is it?" Emmet asked.

Edward took a deep breath and looked at Esme. This could kill her.

"Her name is Bella."

"Isabella, awesome!" Emmet cheered.

Bella whimpered.

"No, not Isabella. Just Bella, she doesn't like being called Isabella."

"What about Belly?" Emmet asked.

"What about Bella?" Edward said.

"I have to give her some kind of nickname."

"Belly Bear, Bells, Bell…."

Edward looked to Bella, she seems to be considering his names. He read her mind trying to see what she was thinking.

I like Bell or Bells, no belly bear that makes me uncomfortable. 

"She likes Bell or Bells so Belly Bear." Edward repeated.

"Sweet ok. So Monday through Friday you can be Bells, and over the weekend you can be Bell."

Emmet smiled and walked off.

"All right well now that we've got that covered let's go back to what we were doing. Bella will finds us if she needs or wants us." Carlisle.

"Oh, I've got to run to the store. We're out of food." Esme said suddenly.

She quickly left the house. Edward smiled at Bella. "Why don't you go on upstairs to my room. I'll be up in a second. I just need to speak with Carlisle a second."

Bella nodded and made her way the stairs. Once she was out of ear shot. Edward looked to Carlisle.

"We may have a serious problem but I need to speak with you in private."

"Let's go to my office."

* * *

><p>Edward and Carlisle went to his in home office and sat down.<p>

"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Esme but it's something you need to know."

"OK, what is it?"

"It's something that could change Esme's life and I think you should be the one to tell her…or even decide if you want her to know."

"Edward just tell me."

"Does the last name Evanson sound familiar?"

"Of course, I can't forget that man. He tortured Esme for years until she finally left. Why?"

"Because Bella's full name is Isabella Evanson."

Carlisle froze. "You think she has some kind of connection with Esme?"

"We know she does, Esme surely has a connection with Bella. This could explain why."

"But how, Esme only connection to Charles was her son and he's dead."

"What if he didn't die? What if Charles found her and made her believe her son was dead so he could raise him the way he wanted. Then his son got married and had a baby named her Bella, making Esme, Bella's grandmother."

"How do you know it's even related to Charles Evanson, there could be a million people with that last name."

"I asked her, she told me her father's name was Charles Evanson the second and her grandfather was Charles Evanson the first."

"Ok, but Charles could have met another women and gave birth to a son."

"Bella never met her grandmother. According to her, her grandmother left after her father was born. She was a crazy drunk and…."

"So it can't be Esme…."

"…killed herself by jumping off a cliff."

Carlisle stopped.

"I wouldn't put it passed him to lie about Esme to Bella, or for Charles to lie to Esme about her son's death just to raise him as his own."

Carlisle sighed. "I hate to admit it but you're right. This is going to kill Esme, the whole reason she ran was so her son didn't grow up to be like Charles, her worst fear was her son growing up to be like his father and now that's just what happen. Not only that but another women and child were abused by her son."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I have to. I've never kept a secret from her since her change and I don't plan on starting now."

"It's going to kill her."

"I know, hopefully knowing that Bella is her granddaughter will soften the blow."

"Ok, what are we going to do?"

"Well first we need to make sure we're correct, it is still possible Charles remarried after Esme and she really was a drunk."

Edward nodded. "Should I tell Bella?"

"Let's wait and see if it's true first. I don't want to upset her if there is no need to. She already thinks of Esme as her mother, we don't want to take that from her."

Edward nodded again.

"Go on upstairs and be with her. I'll handle this."

Edward left the room. Carlisle sighed. How was he going to tell Esme this? She had finally moved on from her past and now he was going to remind her of all that hurt and pain, how was he going to do that to the women he loved more than anyone else in the whole world?

He heard the front door open and Esme's smell found his nose. He sighed. It was now or never….would he be a coward if he choice never?

* * *

><p>Sighing he got up and went into the kitchen where Esme was putting the food away.<p>

"Hello Love, How was shopping?" he asked wrapping his arms around her from behind. He noticed she seemed a bit tense. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine, shopping was fine. How's Bella?"

"Good, Edward is with her now."

"Good."

Esme continued to put the food away ignoring him. Esme never ignored him, something was wrong. Carlisle started to kiss her neck.

She let out a soft moan. "Carlisle not now the kids are home."

"I don't care, I want to kiss my wife."

"Your wife wants you to kiss her but what if the children walk in on us?"

He just shrugged. Esme giggled when he hit her ticklish spot. "Seriously Carlisle, we can't do this here."

"Why not? You don't like when I tickle you?" he teased his hand going to tickle her stomach making her laugh a bit more.

"Carlisle, maybe later tonight but I've got to get dinner ready for Bella."

Carlisle sighed. He kissed her neck once more before pulling away.

"Love, we need to talk about something. Dinner can wait."

"It sounds serious is everything all right?"

"No, let's go to my office all right?"

Esme nodded and followed him.

* * *

><p>He sat down on his chair. Esme sat down on his lap.<p>

"What's going on?"

Carlisle took a deep breath. He was going to need some serious strength to do what he was about to do.

"Edward found out something about Bella today and you need to know about it."

"Ok."

"Her last name is Evanson."

Esme tensed but didn't react. "So, there are tons of people in this world with that last name."

"Her father's name is Charles Evanson the second and her grandfather's name is Charles Evanson the first."

Esme tensed more but still didn't react. "O-ok Char-Charles could…could have re-married…"

Carlisle sighed. She wasn't making this easy. "Bella never met her grandmother because she killed herself by jumping off a bridge after her son was born."

"Ok, that proves it. My son died, if he had lived I never would have jumped off that cliff."

"Do you really believe he's dead?"

"Carlisle stop! I know what you're thinking and stop please!" she begged.

She got up off his lap.

"How else do you explain your connection with Bella?"

"We both grew up with an Evanson that's got to mean something."

"You don't think Charles made you believe your baby was dead so he could raise him on his own?"

"I ran away from Charles, he wasn't even there!"

"How can you be sure, Charles was crazy, do you really believe he wouldn't make you believe you lost your baby just so he could raise him alone?"

"No, no that's crazy. If what you're saying is true….then that means my son grew up to be the monster I always feared he would. I ran away so this didn't happen. My son he's dead."

"You could be right, there is a chance you're right but Love I wanted you to know in case we found prove that it's true."

Esme turned to look at Carlisle and he knew if she could cry tears would be streaming down her cheeks.

"It…it is true...I…I saw him." She said.

"What?"

She was now shaking. Carlisle stood and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you mean you saw him?"

"When I was at the store today, I was in line to check out, the man in front of me was buying some beer. It was Charles's favorite type of beer, but I didn't think that meant anything. As he handed the cashier his id I noticed the birthday and it was the same day my son was born. I still didn't think much of it. As he was putting his id back I noticed a picture of Bella and some women in his wallet. I knew that it was Bella's father but then as he was walking away the cashier said 'Have a good evening Mr. Evanson.' Oh my gosh Carlisle I think….I think I was standing in front of my son."

Esme broke down crying. She couldn't shed tears but she could still hurt enough to cry. "My son is the same abusive monster his father is. My son is the man I've always feared he'd be. Oh Carlisle what am I going to do."

Carlisle hugged her tight. "We will figure it out. I promise. Everything will be ok Love. I promise everything will be ok."

There wasn't much that would make Carlisle cry, but this…seeing his wife in this much was enough to make him hysterical, mainly because he was the cause of her pain and he was never going to forgive himself.

* * *

><p>In Edward's bedroom, Bella was laying on his couch as he tickled her stomach making her giggle and squirm. Suddenly an overwhelming sadness took over her body. She sat up making Edward stop tickling her.<p>

"Are you ok?"

I'm sad. 

"Why what's wrong?"

I don't know, I'm just sad. I feel like crying. 

Edward listened for a second to hear Esme, he heard her crying and knew that's why Bella was so sad. She had that physical connection with Esme, like Esme did with her. When Esme was sad and hurting, Bella was sad and hurting. If Bella felt any pain, Esme felt that pain. Esme was the first person Bella trusted and Esme felt that connection with Bella the second she walked into the house…oh my gosh it was true. Bella was Esme's long lost granddaughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know you guys hate me now but I promise all answers will be revealed. Thanks for so many reviews. They really make me happy. Continue to review and I'll reward you with updates. Also if anyone is interested a good friend of mine is writing a really good Twilight story. It's called "Escape from the Darkness" it's written by TwilightElena, she is a favorite author on my list if you're interested in reading it. She'd love the reviews. Thanks guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. Bella Learns the Truth

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm so glad you guys all enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>In Edward's bedroom, Bella was laying on his couch as he tickled her stomach making her giggle and squirm. Suddenly an overwhelming sadness took over her body. She sat up making Edward stop tickling her.<p>

"Are you ok?"

I'm sad. 

"Why what's wrong?"

I don't know, I'm just sad. I feel like crying. 

Edward listened for a second to hear Esme, he heard her crying and knew that's why Bella was so sad. She had that physical connection with Esme, like Esme did with her. When Esme was sad and hurting, Bella was sad and hurting. If Bella felt any pain, Esme felt that pain. Esme was the first person Bella trusted and Esme felt that connection with Bella the second she walked into the house…oh my gosh it was true. Bella was Esme's long lost granddaughter.

Edward what's wrong with me? Why do I suddenly feel so sad? 

Edward sighed. She had to know the truth.

"It hard to explain Bella, Carlisle can explain it better than me. Let's go talk to him."

Bella nodded and followed him back downstairs. Edward knocked on the office door.

* * *

><p>He entered when he heard Carlisle say so. Edward walked in. Esme was no longer crying but he could tell she was still very upset.<p>

"Carlisle, we need to tell Bella. When Esme was crying a few moments a go Bella felt that. She told me she wanted to cry too but she didn't understand why."

Carlisle nodded. "Have a seat."

Edward and Bella sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Bella, you understand I'm a vampire right? You know that I'm actually very old and just look young right?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded.

Esme took a deep breath. If anyone was going to tell her the truth it was going to be her.

"Well a long time ago. Before I met Carlisle, I was married to man, he wasn't very nice to me at all. He treated me like I was nothing but a bug under his shoe. He'd treat me horribly, like your father treats you."

Why didn't you leave him? 

"Bella wants to know why you didn't leave him?" Edward said.

He knew the answer but he wanted to make sure Bella understood everything.

"I tried to but back in those days a young women married who their father's picked out. The man I was with was very rich and powerful so my father wanted to be with him. So when I went to them telling about the abuse they said I deserved it and that I needed to be a better wife."

Esme took a deep breath and let it out. Recalling all these events was harder than she thought.

"Anyway after certain events I became pregnant and I knew I couldn't stay there anymore. I had to leave for the safety of my baby. So I ran away. "

That was very brave of you. 

"Bella says running away was very brave." Edward told her.

Esme smiled and nodded. "It did it for my baby. A mother will do anything to protect their child."

Bella nodded remembering all the times her mother had risked her life to keep her safe.

"9 months later my son was born. 3 days later…." Esme took a deep breath trying to keep herself together. "3 days later he died of a lung infection. I felt lost and alone, I knew I couldn't go home because my parents would send me to my husband, I had no friends. I didn't have anyone so I…I killed myself."

That doesn't answer my question it just made me even more sad. 

"Bella, just listen. She's got to explain this so you understand everything." Edward told her.

Bella nodded.

"Carlisle found me and saved me…in more ways than one." Esme turned to smile at Carlisle. He kissed her forehead. Esme turned back to Bella. "The reason I'm telling you all this is because the man I was married to…his name was Charles Evanson the first."

My grandpa? 

"Yes Bella, your grandfather." Edward answered.

I still don't get it. If her son died, how is it we're related? 

"We believe that Charles lied to Esme about her son dying. We believe that your father is actually Esme's son, he was never dead to begin with. Charles only said he was so he could raise him on his own." Carlisle explained.

But she ran away. Charles wasn't there. 

Edward sighed. "She still doesn't understand. She doesn't understand how Charles can do that if you ran away from him."

She wasn't trying to deny Esme was her grandmother. It would actually make her happy to know she still had a living blood relative that cared about her but she was scared if she got her hopes up she'd lose Esme and get hurt all over again.

"Listen to me, sweetie, Charles is a very powerful and rich man, it's possible he pulled some strings and convinced the doctor to lie to me." Esme said.

Who would do something so horrible, what kind of doctor would do that?

"I don't know sweetie. I honestly don't know." Esme answered.

"Wait how did you hear her?" Edward asked.

Esme just smiled and shrugged. "I guess we have a stronger connection than we thought. I can read it through her eyes."

Edward just smiled and nodded.

"Come here sweetie." Esme said.

Bella and Esme shared a hug. "Legally I am your grandmother but in every other way that actually matters you are my daughter and I am your mother, nothing and no one can change that."

"I love you mom."

Everyone gasped, Bella had just spoken. It wasn't loud or even in a normal voice it was softer than a whisper but she spoke and that's what mattered. Esme hugged her tighter. Bella was the one good thing that came out of this situation.

They pulled back and kissed Bella on the head.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak out of turn. 

"You're allowed to speak Bella, you can say whatever and whenever you want. I don't know what Aro told you but here you can speak." Edward said.

"It wasn't just Aro." Bella whispered.

"Charles only liked the sound of your voice if you were feeding his ego, if you were doing anything else he didn't like you speak at all." Esme sighed.

She rubbed Bella's back. "You're not with him anymore nor are you with Aro, your with us, you're safe and you have the freedom to speak when you feel like it."

Bella smiled. She opened her mouth to speak again…."Thank you." She whispered. She looked to Carlisle, "Thank you for saving me from Aro, and thank you for taking me into your home. I'm sorry I couldn't trust you."

"You had your reasons not to trust me. After everything you've been through. I hope this doesn't scare you but there was a time when I was part of the Volturi."

"I know."

"You do? How?"

"Aro used to tell me stories. I used to believe them but now that I've gotten to know you I believe that he lied to me."

"I'm not surprised. What kind of things did he tell you?"

"I don't want to repeat them. They weren't nice and some of them involved some very nasty words I don't feel comfortable repeating ."

"I understand. That's fine."

"If you don't mind me asking…how did you even meet a man like him?"

Carlisle sighed. "It wasn't long after my change. I was a newborn and I was scared. Aro fond me in the woods struggling to catch a deer and he promised if I came with him he'd help me. He promised that I'd be safe with him and that he could help me find an easier and better way to survive. Long story short, he lied and I ended up hating being there with him. It was nothing like he promised, it was worse. Trusting Aro was the worst choice I ever made in my entire life. "

Out of nowhere Bella burst into tears crying hard.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

When she didn't answer Edward read her mind. He saw Bella and a women he guessed was Bella's mother walking through the woods. 

"Mom, when can stop? My legs are tired."

"Just a little further, we need to get away from your father." 

"But where are we even going mom?"

"I don't know honey. Anywhere that is far enough so your father never finds us." 

"You could come with me…"

Bella and her mother gasped at the sudden voice. Aro came walking out from behind a tree. 

"Who are you?" Bella's mother asked. 

"My name is Aro, I am part of a…abused women and child shelter. I didn't mean to ease drop but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. You say you're on the run from your abusive husband and father?"

"Yes, I need to protect my daughter. Do you have somewhere we can go?"

"Yes, come with me. I will keep you safe."

"I don't know. How can we be sure we can trust you?"

"I promise, you can trust me." 

"MY daughter, she doesn't trust easily."

"We have special doctors she can talk to, to help her and other girls her age she can become friends with. There are women your age as well. You and your daughter can both benefit from this. Trust me, I'd never hurt you or your child." 

Bella's mother took a deep breath and let it out. "OK, please take us to safety." 

Bella followed her mother through the woods as her mother followed Aro. 

Edward pulled out. "Oh my gosh…" he whispered. He looked to Bella who was still crying.

Edward pulled her into him. "Shhh, shhh it's all right."

He lied it us and my mother paid the price!

"SHE TRUSTED HIM! WE BOTH TRUSTED HIM AND HE KILLED HER! HE JUST USED HER FOR HIS DINNER AND TREATED HER LIKE A DOG THEN HE KILLED HER!" Bella screamed

No one had to ask who she was talking about.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about your mother. Is there something I can do?" Carlisle asked.

Bella shook her head. "Aro still has her body." She sniffed.

"If I could get her body back, would you like to have a funeral for her, let her rest in peace?"

Bella nodded.

"Ok, then I will do everything I can to make sure that happens."

Bella nodded. "Thank you and I'm sorry for my out burst."

"It's all right, do you feel better?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I needed to let that out."

"Good. We're just sorry you had to go through all that pain." Carlisle said.

"You've made me better. You've really helped me."

"It's been my pleasure."

"Now that I found my long lost granddaughter we need to have some bonding time. What do you say tomorrow you and I have a girls day?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded. "I'd like that."

"Great..maybe we can…."

A loud growl cut her off. Bella blushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach as everyone laughed.

"Why don't you and I got into the kitchen and get you some dinner." Edward said.

Bella nodded and they two of them went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"All right so, I want you to teach me to cook. Put me to work, tell me what to do and how to do it." Edward said.<p>

"I can't cook much either, I can make good veggie soup."

"Veggie soup it is then. What do I do?"

"Fill a pot with hot water then cut up some chicken that's in the fridge while you wait for that to boil."

"Ok."

Edward got to work. Bella grabbed the cutting board an started to cut a carrot. Things were going well for her since she moved in here with the Cullen's. She actually felt safe here. She felt like she had a place she could call home. She was starting to trust Carlisle, and even Alice and Emmet were starting to grow on her. Edward…well Edward was becoming more and more wonderful each day and each day to was falling more and more in love with him, and with that love came trust. Each day her trust for him grew and grew.

She wasn't pay attention to what she was dong and the next thing she knew a sharp pain shot through her hand and she gasped. She had missed the carrot and cut her hand, the spot in the middle of the thumb and the pointer finger.

Edward turned to see why she gasped but saw only one thing…blood. Bella looked to him in fear. Edward looked to her and then to her hand. Bella whimpered she was in a house full of vampires and she was bleeding uncontrollably….there was no way this was going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you guys think? Will Edward be able control himself long enough to help Bella or will all her trust in him vanish with just one bite? Find out in the next chapter ;)**


	8. I love you Dad

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've had writer's block, with that being said I have to give a shout out to TwilightElena because she gave me the perfect idea on how to get Bella to trust Carlisle so thank you! Anyway on with the story:**

* * *

><p>Edward turned to see why she gasped but saw only one thing…blood. Bella looked to him in fear. Edward looked to her and then to her hand. Bella whimpered she was in a house full of vampires and she was bleeding uncontrollably….there was no way this was going to end well.<p>

"Please don't eat me!" Bella cried bursting into tears.

Stiffly Edward walked over to her. He took her hurt hand in his. She whimpered. He took her over to the sink and turned on the water. He put her hand under the water running.

"Stay." He ordered.

He didn't want to say much and breathe in the smell of her blood. He quickly ran out of the kitchen and bumped into Carlisle.

"Go, the others are all ready gone." He said.

"No."

"What? Edward her blood!"

"I know, I have to do this Carlisle. If Bella is ever going to trust me I need to do this. I have to do this Carlisle Please. Just tell me what to do."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. He handed all the supplies to Edward. "I'll be close by in case anything goes wrong. It's just a simple flesh wound. Once she takes it out from under the running water dry it well, and spray some disinfectant on it."

"Won't that hurt her?" Edward asked.

Carlisle smiled. He really did care so much about her. "It will hurt worse if it gets infected. It only stings for a couple seconds. One that's done wrap her wound in a white bandage."

"OK thank you."

Edward rushed back into the kitchen. Bella was standing by the sink still as a statue crying her eyes out. He went over to her. He took her hand and took it out from the water and gently dried it. He grabbed the spray. "This is going to sting a bit and I'm sorry." He sprayed the wound and Bella whimpered trying to pull her hand free but he had a tight grip. Then he gently wrapped her hand. The bleeding had finally stopped. "How does that feel?"

She just shrugged. "Thank you for not eating me."

"I'd never eat you. I promise."

She just nodded. She had just realized something and, something she should have known all along. Edward was never going to hurt her. Edward was not a blood sucking demon, he was kind and gentle and loving and caring and so many other things. Bella knew at that moment she could trust him and she did, with her whole entire being she trusted Edward. She would now trust Edward with her life. Also her small school girl crush and developed into something so much stronger and that's where her fear kicked back in. What if she told Edward the truth and he didn't like her back? What if it made things weird between them? Could Bella handle losing Edward?

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Edward was playing the piano as Bella slept. He was worried she was very quiet after she cut her hand this morning and he couldn't figure out why. He figured she just needed a good night sleep so he let her go to bed early like she had asked. Just then he heard a blood curling scream and in a flash he was in Bella's room. She was kicking and screaming and crying and thrashing around in the bed. Edward and took the thrashing girl into his arms and rocked her back and forth whispering soothing words into her ear.<p>

"Shhh Bella shhh its ok you're safe. I'm right here" he said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

Bella opened her eyes and saw Edward. She clung to him tighter and continued to cry. "Aro, he was here and he tried to take me away from you." She told him.

"Bella is was just a bad dream. It wasn't real. If Aro did want you back Alice would see it and tell us. I promise you're safe."

"Can you stay here with me tonight?" she whimpered.

"Of course."

Bella cuddled into his chest and fell back to sleep. Edward continued to rock her and rub her back but he also started to hum. Bella slept peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella stirred and opened her eyes. She blushed at Edward staring at her.<p>

"Do you ever sleep?" she mumbled.

"Nope."

"Do you spend all night watching me sleep?"

"Yep,"

She shook her head and giggled. "Thank you for staying with me at night. I feel better when I sleep with you…I mean, when we are sleeping in the same bed together…no wait I mean when…."

Edward chuckled. "It's ok, I understand what you mean. Maybe tonight I'll just come to bed with you and hold you all night, maybe that will stop the nightmares."

Bella nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded again.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

Bella nodded again and followed Edward down the stairs. Esme already had pancakes cooking and just about ready to eat.

"Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?"

"Ok, I had a nightmare but Edward made it all better."

"Good, eat up. You're going to need it." Esme smiled.

"Why?"

"It's a very big day for you today."

"What's happening to me?"

"You're going to work with Carlisle today. It's bring your daughter to work day and Carlisle would like to take you."

Oh uh…sounds fun?"

It was more of a question than a statement.

"What's wrong sweetie, I thought you would like going to work with Carlisle?"

Bella just shrugged. Edward could tell she was pulling away.

"Hey, what is it sweetie? Talk to us what's wrong?"

Edward if I got out in public someone would recognize me and send me back to my dad, or what if my dad sees me, he might take me away. 

Edward gave a small smile. "Bella's nervous someone will see her and take her back to her dad."

"That won't happen, you'll be with me the entire time in an empty room so no one will see you other than when we first walk in." Carlisle said walking into the room.

Bella bit her lip still unsure. She shrugged. There were other reasons she didn't want to go to work with Carlisle but she wasn't about to say anything.

"Look, Bella you don't have to come if you don't want to but I think you might enjoy it."

"I…I just…I…"

Bella looked at everyone before running upstairs. Everyone looked at each other. Esme ran after her. She had a good feeling she knew why Bella was so upset.

She knocked on Bella's door.

"Bella sweetie it's me, can I come in?"

"Ok…"

Esme walked in. Bella was laying on her bed cuddling her pillow close to her chest.

Esme sat at the foot of her bed.

"I know what this is about sweetie."

"You do?" Bella looked at her.

"Yes, even after I was a vampire I didn't want to go anywhere near a doctor because of how much I was scared of them."

"You're scared of them too?"

Bella sat up a bit more confident.

"Of course, any time I had gone to a doctor in the past, they'd patch me up and send me right back to Charles, they wouldn't even notice the signs of a women being abused. But honey I promise you, you aren't going to be in any danger. Carlisle is going to take good care of you. He wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"But what about the other doctors, what if they want to look at me?"

"Carlisle isn't going to let anyone do anything to you. Not unless you want it."

Bella just clutched the pillow closer to her chest.

"Honey, if you really are that scared you don't have to go. We aren't going to force you."

"I want to but I'm scared."

"I'll go with you, would that make you feel better?"

Bella shrugged.

"Why don't we go downstairs and talk to Carlisle about your fears and see what he has to say?"

Bella nodded and they both went back down to the kitchen.

"Carlisle, Bella is scared because she thinks if she goes with you to the hospital the doctors are going to examine her and then send her back to her father."

"Bella, that's not going to happen. Bring your daughter to work day doesn't work like that."

"But you're a doctor, and if you bring me to work with you, I'll be looked at by other doctors won't i?"

"No, Bella bring your daughter to work day just means you come in and watch me as I work on other people. You just get a chance to see what I do on a day to day basis. No one is going to touch you or even be near you unless you're comfortable with it."

Bella nodded. Now that she better understood she wasn't as scared.

"You might even be able to help me, like handing me tools, helping me file papers that sort of thing. Alice normally comes every year but this year we agreed you could come."

Bella nodded. She liked the idea now. "Ok, I'll come…do I have to wear something fancy?"

"No, just your normal clothes is fine."

Bella nodded. She finished up her breakfast and went to get dressed.

Before Bella knew it they were in the car on their way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>They arrived quickly Bella got out of the car and gasped.<p>

"It's big." She said.

"It's hospital, it's supposed to be big. Come on."

Bella followed him inside. They may their way to the front desk a man was standing there.

"Hey Conner." Carlisle greeted.

"Oh Hey Carlisle, who is this young beauty with you?"

"My daughter Bella, Bella this is my friend Conner Jackson."

Bella hid behind Carlisle. He chuckled. "Sorry she's very shy, but once she's more comfortable here she'll open up a bit more."

"I understand, she was adopted too right?"

"Yeah, just recently so she's still adjusting."

"Of course, well Mrs. Simons is in room 405 ready for her check up."

"Thanks Conner."

Bella followed Carlisle into a small room. An Elder women sat on the bed. She seemed to be in her 60s maybe a bit older.

"Hello, Mrs. Simons, how are you?" Carlisle greeted.

"Very well, Dr. Cullen and you?"

"I'm well. This is my newest adopted daughter Bella, Bella this lady is one of my good friends. Mrs. Simons."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Simons." Bella said shyly and softly.

Females weren't as bad to Bella, she trusted females more than males but males just made uncomfortable.

"You as well, Miss Bella."

Bella just blushed and hid behind Carlisle again.

Mrs. Simons chuckled. "Aww, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It wasn't you, Bella is still adjusting and still very shy around strangers." Carlisle explained.

"This is your sixth adoption now isn't?"

"Yes."

As they were talking Carlisle started on the check up, by checking her pulse and looking in her ears etc.

"If you don't mind me asking what caused this adoption, what made you and your wife want another child?"

"Actually Bella found us. She had a very bad family and then was kidnapped. When she was found the police brought her here and I was the only one Bella trusted so the Police agreed to let me take her in."

Mrs. Simons laid down and Carlisle started to press on her stomach.

"Bella, wasn't planned at all but she was a wonderful addition. Everyone loves her."

"I'm sure, she seems like a wonderful young lady."

"She is."

Carlisle looked over at Bella who was standing in the corner just watching him work. He smiled at her before returning to his job.

"I'm sure Esme didn't complain." Mrs. Simons said as she sat up.

"No, Esme actually fell in love with Bella the moment she walked in the door. Esme was the first person Bella really trusted."

"I'm not surprised your wife does have such a gift with children."

"Yes, she does."

Carlisle smiled at the thought of Esme. He continued to make conversation with Mrs. Simons as he examined her. Bella watched on and smiled. He worked well with people, he was always gentle and polite. Bella enjoyed watching him interact with people. He really was a good man. So why was she having such a hard time trusting him?

Carlisle finished up with Mrs. Simons and continued to see other people. Bella stood by watching and enjoying watching Carlisle work. He even found a way to make nervous children less scared and more comfortable. He was a really good Doctor.

* * *

><p>It was around dinner time when the last person went home.<p>

"All right Bella, I've just got to sign out and we can go."

"Ok."

"Just wait by the front desk, I'll be along in a second."

Bella nodded. She went out into the hallway and just waited for Carlisle. Suddenly a man on a gurney was rushed inside.

"What do we got?" Conner asked.

"Charles Evanson the 2nd. Car crash, possible head injuries."

"All right let's take him back."

Bella gasped. She was glad to see her father was knocked out and couldn't see her but then another man came in behind them. It was one of her father's friends, he used to help her father beat her up.

"Bella oh my gosh, it's you." He said.

He ran right over to her. Bella screamed and tried to pull away from the man but he grabbed her wrist. She started to cry in fear.

"HELP!" she screamed. "CARLSILE!"

"No one is going to save you now. You're going to wait like a good little girl and when daddy wakes up he'll have a nice little present."

"NO! NO! LET ME GO!"

The man just smirked. "Oh no, we finally have you back, now we are never going to let you go."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" a voice yelled.

Bella turned and saw Carlisle, only he looked different…he looked angry. But honestly Bella wasn't scared. She felt protected.

He walked over to them and grabbed the guy's wrist which was holding Bella's. "Let her go or I'll call the cops and have you arrested for harassment towards a young women."

"Charles can get out of it the man smirked."

"Charles Evanson?"

"The one and only, this is his daughter."

A spark of fear ran through Carlisle but he didn't show it. "I don't care, he treated Bella like dirt since she was born and if he dares tries anything I'll call the cops. Now, Let. He. Go."

The man let go and ran off. Bella was instantly in his cry clinging to him and crying.

"Shhh, shhh you're safe You're safe."

Bella just continued to cry and Carlisle knew she wouldn't feel safe until they got home. So he left the hospital and once he was in the parking lot he took off running. Bella just clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder.

* * *

><p>He quickly reached the house and went inside.<p>

"Esme, Edward!" He called out. He went upstairs and sat down on her bed.

"Shhh, you're safe now sweet heart. You're home and you're safe. No one can hurt you."

Edward and Esme came in. "What's going on?" they asked.

"I'll explain in a minute just talk to Bella make sure she knows you're here."

"Bella, hey Angel everything's ok. Mommy is right here. You're safe. You're home and nothing and no one is going to hurt you." Esme said rubbing her back.

Edward didn't say anything, he just stroked her hair and started to hum. Bella started to calm down. She sniffed and looked up at Carlisle, "Thanks for saving me…Dad."

Carlisle smiled and kissed her head. "Any time sweet heart. I love you."

"I love you too."

Esme and Edward smiled. She now trusted Carlisle enough to be the father she never had. But what happen to make her so upset in the first place?

Carlisle knew this wasn't going to be the last time they heard from Charles. Now that he knew Bella was alive and back Forks, he was going to stop at nothing until he had Bella. That meant that Bella was in danger...

* * *

><p><strong>AN any ideas on what's going to happen? What is Charles going to do? Next chapter something wonderful happens between Edward and Bella. Also, if anyone is interested I posted my first story to fiction press. There is a link to my page on my profile if anyone wants to go check it out. I'd really like if you left a review telling me what you think. SO please go check it out. Thank you :)**


	9. Leaving Forks

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Quick note I am not a doctor all the information Carlisle gives to Edward I got off the internet. On with the chapter:**

* * *

><p>Carlisle knew this wasn't going to be the last time they heard from Charles. Now that he knew Bella was alive and back Forks, he was going to stop at nothing until he had Bella. That meant that Bella was in danger.<p>

After a little bit Bella turned in Carlisle's arms and reached out to Edward. He smiled and lifted her into his arms. He kissed her head holding her close.

"What happen?" Esme asked.

"We need to leave Forks, asap." Carlisle answered.

"What why?"

"This is the longest we've ever been anywhere. Why leave now?" Esme asked.

"Because someone noticed Bella, they know who she is and is going to tell Charles."

Bella whimpered and clung tight to Edward. "Shhh, it's all right Love." Edward rubbed her back. "Won't running make things worse? What if he calls the police?"

"Charles was never one to call the cops. He won't, he knows it won't hold up in court. We've done nothing wrong and he did, he knows that so he won't risk getting the police involved. Carlisle is right. We need to leave and we need to leave now." Esme said.

"But where can we go?"

"Alaska."

"Carlisle are you nuts Bella will freeze to death." Edward said.

"Edward, millions of people live in Alaska every day. We just need to make sure she's got warm clothes. We can send Alice shopping for all of us." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible, where is Alice?"

"Hunting."

"When she comes back we will have her go shopping, we need to leave as soon as soon as the sun rises. We need to get to the airport and on a plane by at least noon tomorrow."

"No, no airport." Bella whimpered squirming in Edward's arms.

"You'll be ok Bella I promise."

Bella just whimpered. She wouldn't feel safe until she was away from her father for good.

"We're going to tell the others. Bella you get some sleep." Esme said.

Esme and Carlisle left. Edward got onto the bed, keeping Bella in his arms and cuddling her close to his side. He softly stroked her hair as he hummed softly to her. Bella didn't want to sleep but Edward's actions were making it hard to fight. Before she knew it she was sleeping.

* * *

><p>The next morning Edward watched the sunrise through Bella's window. It had been the first nice since she came to live with them, that she didn't have any nightmares. He was glad for that because he knew seeing her father again had shaken her up real good. Carlisle came in.<p>

"How did she sleep last night?"

"Good, no nightmares."

"That's good but we need to get going."

"I'll wake her."

Carlisle walked away. Edward looked to Bella. He gently stoked her hair.

"Hey, Bella, Bella…it's time to wake up Angel."

She groaned but didn't wake up. He chuckled.

"Come on, Princess, we need to get going."

She muttered something and rolled onto her side.

"Don't make me take out Mr. Spider." He teased playfully.

She whined and rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow her arm reaching out for the blanket. Edward pulled the blanket off the bed and threw it onto the floor. Bella continued to reach for it not knowing What Edward had just done. He chuckled and grabbed her wrist. He lifted it over her head and tickled her sides. She instantly started to giggle and rolled onto her side crushing his hard but it only made the tickling worse. She rolled back onto her stomach and used her other hands to grab his.

"Stop it. I'm awake."

Edward chuckled and stopped. She sat up an rubbed her eyes.

"You can sleep on the plane Angel but we need to get going."

That's when Bella remembered where they were going and why they were leaving.

"I don't want to…."

"Don't want to what sweetie get dressed?"

"No, I don't want to wake up. I'm sleepy."

"I know Angel but I promise you can sleep. Let's just get you dressed and then you can sleep ok?"

Bella nodded. She stood and went into the bathroom. She quickly got changed and walked back over to the bed. Edward smiled and stood up. He took her into his arms and lifted her bridal style. She buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just rest Angel. I got you."

Edward went downstairs.

"We're ready."

"All right let's go."

Everyone headed outside. Edward looked to Bella. "Hold on tight."

He took off running, along with the rest of his family.

* * *

><p>Finally they arrived at the airport. Bella had awoken to all the noise. Edward set her down on her feet . The faster they got through all these people the better. He grabbed one of the bags and set it down on the scale as it was set to be checked. He looked over at Bella she started shaking. He knew the faster they got through the airport and to their gate the better Bella would feel. After finishing the check in and handing off the bags everyone started to walk away. Bella didn't move. Edward turned to look at her.<p>

"There's so many people here Edward…" she whimpered.

"Nobody's going to hurt you Bella. I promise." he said.

"I don't want to go…"

Edward sighed but smirked as an idea came to him.

"What if I hold you?" he asked.

She shrugged. Then before she knew what was happening Edward had her on his back with his hand on the back of her legs supporting her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

They headed to secretary. They got in line and Bella became nervous. Edward bounced her a little and smiled when he heard her giggle.

"Oh you like that? How about this?" He asked as he did it again.

Bella buried her face in his back trying to muffle her giggles. Edward did it again and again.

"Or this, or that, or how about this" he asked giving her legs a small tickle making her squeal and giggle more. "You like that huh" he asked?

She nodded against his back. He bounced her more loving the sound of her giggles.

As Edward went to walk through the metal detector when the guard stopped him.

"I'm sorry one at a time. "

"I understand. " Edward sighed.

Bella clung to him tighter and whimpered. Edward stepped back letting the people behind him go so he could talk to Bella .

"Hey baby you have to get off me for a second." He said trying to remove her hands.

"No Edward!"

"Hey I'll pick you right back up I promise." he said. "No one will hurt you."

Bella nodded. She went through and didn't beep. She grabbed her bag and waited for Edward.

"I'm sorry for upsetting her sir. I can tell she was scared and nervous but I need to follow the rules." the guard said.

"It's all right Sir I understand. She has just had it hard lately and has a hard time trusting strangers." Edward explained.

"Well thank you I understand. I wish you both the best."

"Thanks man."

Edward caught up with Bella and took the bag from her hand and lifted her back onto his back. Once they found their gate they sat down and Edward put her on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What happens when Charles finds me gone?" she asked.

"We will be long gone by then. Our plane boards in like five minutes and it is on time." Edward soothed.

"I don't like flying."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you I promise."

Bella just nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "Even if I did eat, I couldn't keep it down."

Edward nodded. He just held her and soothed her. He only hoped that leaving Forks would make Bella safer. He hated knowing she was in danger and there was nothing he could to stop it.

* * *

><p>Finally they boarded the plane. They were lucky enough to get first class seats so they got to board first. All the couple sat together in a row. Carlisle and Esme were in the first row. Bella and Edward were behind them. Behind them was Jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie had the very last row.<p>

The plane hadn't even taken off yet and Bella was uncomfortable.

"Edward, are we there yet?" she whimpered.

He gave a small chuckle. "We haven't even taken off."

She whimpered. "I don't feel good."

"I know. Just try and relax, there is a bag is the front pocket if you need to throw up all right."

She just whimpered. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Carlisle I think Bella is going to be sick is there anything you can give her?" Edward asked.

"No, all the medicine I grabbed was in the bags." Carlisle turned in his seat to face them. Bella's face was lightly green and the rest of her was pure white. "Describe to me how you feel Bella." He said.

"Like everything in my stomach is about to explode out of my mouth."

"What else?"

He noticed Bella pulling at the collar of her shirt.

"Are you having trouble breathing Bella?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded. "I want to get off."

"What's upsetting you the most right now Bella?"

Bella quickly buried her face in Edward's shoulder as she felt the dinner rising up her throat. She clung to him hoping to make it go away.

Carlisle got up from his seat and went over to Bella

"Bella, Sweetheart I need you to look at me."

Bella looked up at him. She continued to pull at the collar of her shirt.

"Bella, let me ask you one more question. Do you feel trapped right now?"

She nodded.

It was then Carlisle remembered when he first saw her. The Volturi had her in a small cage. She must be claustrophobic.

"I can't breathe Carlisle." Bella gasped. "My shirt, it's…it's suffocating me."

"Shhh, no you're safe Bella. Nothing is suffocating you. Just try and take some deep breaths all right."

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked.

"She's claustrophobic."

"What does that mean? Why is she having a hard time breathing, and saying her shirt is choking her?" Edward asked.

"Often, when confined to an area, claustrophobics begin to fear suffocation, believing that there may be a lack of air in the area to which they are confined. Many claustrophobics remove clothing during attacks, believing it will relieve the symptoms. Any combination of the above symptoms can lead to severe panic attacks. When I found her with the Volturi they had her locked in a small cage I'm sure that's what caused this."

"What can we do?" Edward asked.

Bella was starting to shake and pant for air, she was pulling hard at her shirt, keeping it from her neck. Her heart was beating like crazy, she was crying now too.

"I want to get off! I want to get off!" Bella screamed.

"Edward switch seats with Bella, let her sit in the aisle seat."

Edward stood up and took Bella with him. Edward moved in to the window seat and let Bella sit back down but she stood up.

"No, no. Let me off!" she cried.

"Bella, you're ok, just try and take some deep breath." Carlisle said.

Bella continued to hyperventilate as she cried and shook uncontrollably, while pulling at her shirt. Esme got up from her seat an went over to them. She pulled out a small bottle of pills.

"Carlisle can I give her these?" she asked.

Carlisle looked at the bottle and sighed in relief. "I thought I left these in the bag, how did you get them?" He opened the bottle and poured one of the pills into his hand.

"I grabbed it from the bag, while you were checking in. I thought we might need it."

"You're a wonderful mother Esme. Can you see if you can get some water."

Esme nodded and went to find some water. Carlisle turned back to Bella.

"All right sweetie, here take this. It's a relaxation pill. It won't make you sleep or anything but it will help relax you."

Bella took the pill from his hand. Esme came back with the some water. She handed it to Bella and Bella took the pill, drinking the water helping it go down.

"How long until it takes effect?" Edward asked.

"It should start working instantly."

Bella slowly started to calm down. Her heart rate went back to normal and her breathing calmed too. She stopped pulling at her shirt, and stopped shaking. She sat back down and rested her head on Edward's shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"When she said she was nervous about flying I didn't know it was that bad."

"It's not your fault Edward. She's all right now, that's what matters. Now Bella if you starts to feel upset again let me know and I'll give you another pill but the pill I gave you should last until we land."

"Thank you, Dad, Mom." She said.

"You're welcome sweetie."

Esme and Carlisle went back to their seats and sat down. Finally the plane took off but Bella was already asleep on Edward's shoulder. He had started to hum to her, which put her right to sleep.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours the plane landed. Edward looked to Bella and smiled. She was still sleeping. After her panic attack she had slept through the whole flight. He gently stroked her hair.<p>

"Wake up Bella were here."

Bella stirred and opened her eyes. "Where is here?"

"Alaska, it's where we're going to have all new adventures."

"We're away from my dad?"

"Yep, you're away from your dad and he can't hurt you ever again."

Bella smiled. Maybe now that her father was gone, she could focus on trusting the others and starting her life over, just like her mother would have wanted. But in the back of her mind she still wondered, did Charles even survive the car crash?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so next chapter Bella and Esme bond and Edward and Bella get even closer...mainly a filler fluff chapter but I think you'll enjoy it. Also, if anyone is interested I posted my first story to fiction press. There is a link to my page on my profile if anyone wants to go check it out. I'd really like if you left a review telling me what you think. SO please go check it out. Thank you :)**


	10. New Life in Freezing Alaska

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I had my finals and so that took up most of my time but I'm free now so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more often. **Also I don't know if Esme, Edward, and Carlsile ever did live in Alaska but in this story they did lol. **This chapter is mostly fluff so enjoy and happy fluffy none dramatic chapter :) On with the fluffy chapter:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next few minutes went by as a blur as they left the airport, went to the rent-a-car place and finally headed for their new home.<p>

Finally they arrived at this three story building mansion.

"Wow, where are we?" Bella asked.

"This is your new home?" Carlisle answered.

"Why here, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Well, it was still open so I figured we'd move back."

"Wait, move back? You guys have lived here before?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, when it was just Edward, Esme, and I we moved here."

"Why such a big house for only three people?"

"Uh…well…"

Esme and Carlisle chuckled.

"It was right after Carlisle and Esme got together and Carlisle was in his 'I have to spoil her' phase so he brought this huge house." Edward said.

"What do you mean was in, he is still in that phase." Esme teased.

Everyone laughed.

"Edward, Esme, Carlisle good to see you."

Bella gasped quickly and hid behind Edward not knowing who that random voice belonged to. Everyone turned to see a man about 5ft with brown eyes and ginger hair walking over to them.

"Mark, it's good to see you again." Carlisle said.

The two men shared a hug.

"Esme, still just as beautiful." The man, Mark said.

They hugged too.

"Edward, good to see you." Mark said shaking Edward's hand.

"You as well Sir." Edward said.

"Still just as polite as I remember."

Mark noticed Bella peeking her head out from behind him.

"Who is that little cutie?" he asked.

Bella whimpered and hid her face.

"That's Bella, she's the newest addition to our family. She's real shy especially toward strangers." Carlisle explained.

"She's human too?"

"Yes."

"You're a vampire?" Alice asked.

"Yes…"

Bella whimpered and clung to Edward.

"Bella was a…well a gift from Aro. He had taken her from an abusive family and fed off her treating her like a dog."

"Aro is a monster." Mark said.

"Yeah, we've been helping her heal but she still has a fear of most vampires."

"I understand that. I see Bella isn't the only new one in your family."

"Oh yes, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice." Carlisle said pointing to them.

"You've got quite the family Carlisle, it's good to see you so happy."

"Not to be rude but who are you?" Rosalie asked.

Mark laughed. "Sorry, my name is Mark Kane."

"He and I have been friends for….well since I was first changed into a vampire." Carlisle said."When, Esme, Edward, and I first moved here, he helped us get settled."

"It's good to have you back. The house is just as you left it. Go on inside, I made sure the heater was on so it would be warm in there….not that it would matter."

"Thank you."

Everyone went into the house. Bella stayed close to Edward's side. The house was huge.

Wow, I'm going to get so lost in here.

Edward chuckled at Bella's thoughts.

After looking around everyone picked a room and unpacked. Bella was ready to start her new life with the Cullen's only this time her father wasn't going to stop her. She was ready to begin her life here in freezing Alaska.

* * *

><p>Everyone settled in quickly and easily felt at home. Even Bella felt more at home in this new house. She got even closer to Edward making her true feelings for him even stronger. He stayed the night with her more often so she had less nightmares. She continued to hang with Carlisle when the others went hunting and started trusting him even more. She eventually found her way around the house without getting lost. She knew if she really wanted to move on from what her father did to her she had to tell Edward her true feelings….but how?<p>

* * *

><p>One afternoon Esme and Bella were home alone, everyone else was out hunting. Bella knew this would be the perfect time to ask Esme about Edward.<p>

She went into the living room where Esme was sitting by the fire reading.

"Mama Esme, can I talk to you for a second."

She felt weird calling Esme mom, like she was replacing her real mother and so she and Esme agreed on Mama Esme.

Esme set down her book. "Sure, sweetie. What do you need?"

"I…I think maybe I…I think maybe I'm in love."

"Well that's normal, and nothing to be embarrassed about. Who are you in love with?"

"Um…well you see it's...it's um…..It's…it's…" Bella took a deep breath and let it out. "It's Edward."

"Why does that make you so scared?"

"Well…he's my brother isn't he?"

Esme began laughing. "Bella, in case you haven't noticed everyone in this family is paired up. Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and I, if you love Edward and want to be romantically involved with him that's ok. I'll support you 100% I really think you should tell him."

"How?"

"Why don't you take him out, just the two of you and just tell him what you told me. I can guarantee Edward loves you back

"Really?" A huge smile appeared on Bella's face. "He really loves me back?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Thank you, Mama Esme."

They both shared a hug. Esme smiled. "They're close I can smell them. Now would be the perfect time to tell Edward."

Bella nodded and went down stairs just as they walked in.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Bella."

Edward and Bella shared a hug.

"How was your time with Esme?"

"Good, we had a nice talk and well…I need to tell you something."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just need to talk to your privately can we go down to the park."

"Of course, let me just change my shirt things got a little messy today."

She giggled at the thought of him sloppily drinking the blood.

Edward let her go and quickly went upstairs. Everyone else went to their rooms.

Edward came back down the stairs. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice squealed from upstairs. In a flash she was at Bella's side. She screamed in shocked and jumped about a foot in the air.

"ALICE!" Edward growled. He looked to Bella who had turned white as a ghost.

"It's all right. You're safe." He cooed gently rubbing her back. He looked back to his sister. "What is your problem."

"I just can't believe it's finally here! I can't believe she's actually going to tell you. BELLA'S ACTUALLY GOING TO TELL YOU THAT SHE IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND SHE WANTS TO BECOME YOUR GIRLFRIEND."

Bella gasped. Edward stood shocked. Tears filled Bella's eyes this wasn't how he was supposed to hear it. She ran back upstairs.

She ran into her bedroom and threw herself face down onto her bed crying in her pillow. Edward was never going to love her now. He was never going to want to be her friend either. He was going to send her back to Aro.

She felt someone rubbing her back and she knew who it was.

"Mama Esme, please don't let Edward send me back please."

"Edward isn't going to send you anywhere. He loves you. Please, sweetie sit up."

Bella sat up and looked at Esme. Esme gently wiped at her tears.

"Honey, just because the truth didn't come out the way you planned doesn't mean Edward doesn't love you anymore. He's always going to love you. He cares for you just like I do. Nothing you can ever do is going to change that."

"Bu-but I was supposed to…to tell him."

"You still can. Just talk to him."

Just then Edward appeared in the doorway. Esme kissed Bella on the head. "Talk to him." She nodded and Esme got up to leave. Edward sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry about my sister. Do you still want to go out?"

"What's the point Alice already told you."

"She did?"

Bella looked confused. "You didn't hear her?"

"She's my sister I ignore her half the time. I didn't hear one word she just said."

Ok so it was a lie but Edward knew how important it was for Bella to be the one to tell him how she felt so he denied hearing his sister even though inside he was jumping for joy. He just hoped Alice didn't kill her confidence.

"Can we still go out, I'd really like to hear what you have to say."

Bella smiled. "Ok."

Edward stood. "Hop on and I'll introduce you to spider monkey."

Bella giggled and hoped onto his back. He took off out the window and jumped from tree to tree loving the sound of Bella giggling insanely.

* * *

><p>Finally he landed on the ground behind some trees at the park. He let her slid off his back. He took her hand and led her over to the park bench. The both sat down.<p>

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Edward…did you ever think about what was going to happen when I healed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like once I healed from all the abuse and stuff I went through with Aro, did you ever think about what was going to happen to me?"

"Of course, lots of times."

"What did you see happen?"

"You going to school, meeting new friends…that kind of stuff."

"Did you ever think about me getting a boyfriend?"

"Sometimes."

"Did…did you ever see yourself as my boyfriend?"

"Lots of time why?"

"Edward I…" Bella took a deep breath and let it out. "Edward I love you."

Edward smiled and leaned in gently pressing a kiss to Bella's lips before pulling away. "I love you too Bella."

"SO…what happens now?"

"Well…now I have a question to ask and I hope you say yes."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend Bella Swan?"

"I'd be honored Edward Cullen."

She giggled and they shared another kiss on the lips only this time she kissed back. Edward started kissing all over her face making her break into giggles.

"What are you giggling about huh?" he teased. "What are you giggling about?"

"Edward that tickles!" she giggled.

He just smirked and continued to kiss all over her face as he gently knocked her backwards and started to tickle her sides. She laughed harder and started to squirm around on the bench. The tickles on her side were bad enough but now he also tickling her with his kisses she was going nuts. She wanted him to stop tickling but keep kissing but mostly she wanted to be able to kiss back. He was driving her crazy and she couldn't handle anymore.

"Edward stop it!" she burst out.

He chuckled. "Nope, not unless you say the magic words."

"What…they?" Bella gasped out breathless.

Edward laughed and stopped letting her catch her breath.

"The magic words are 'Edward is the greatest, hottest, sexiest, best boyfriend in the whole world.' If you say that I'll stop tickling you. If you refuse to say them…well I think you know."

She smiled at him and said "Nope!" she rolled off the bench landing on her feet and stood up. She took off running. Edward chuckled. They both knew he could easily catch up with her but he decided to let her have her fun so he ran at human speed after her. They both laughed and laughed as they ran around the park.

Finally Edward decided to gain speed and catch her. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around making her laugh harder. He set her on her feet and they were both breathing heavy as they stared lovingly into each other eyes. They leaned in and kissed each other on the lips.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Now that the truth was out Bella really could focusing on healing from the past and starting a new life away from her father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN all right so now I need your guy's help. How many filler fluff chapter do you want? Should I just leave this one and start the drama in the next chapter or have one-two more fluff chapter where Bella becomes friends with the other Cullen kids? It's up to you. So leave a review and tell me which you want me to do. Thanks for your help :)**


	11. Not Friends but Sisters

**A/NI DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I need your guys help with something. What should Emmet and Rosalie do to earn Bella's trust? Leave me your ideas in a review. Thanks for the help. **

* * *

><p>When Bella walked in she had the biggest grin on her face. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been this happy.<p>

"I'd say someone had a good time." Esme teased when she walked into the kitchen.

"Isn't life just grand?" Bella asked.

Esme laughed. "A really good time."

"It was amazing Mama Esme, and Edward was so wonderful to me. I can't even remember a time when I felt this happy."

Esme smiled. "That's great sweet heart. I'm glad you had a nice time. Speaking of which, where is Edward?"

"He went to his room. I wanted to come talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well…now that Edward and I are together we have to have our first date and well…I don't know what to wear. Edward said I should dress fancy and well I've never gotten to have a nice dress and wear something nice before so I…I kind of need help."

Esme smiled at her. "I'll help you sweetie, but I'm not the one you need to ask."

"Who is?"

"Alice, she knows all things fashion. She can help you better than anyone."

"Alice…Alice scares me." Bella confessed.

Esme chuckled. "She can be very hyper when she wants to but I promise she is harmless. Come on I'll come with you."

Bella nodded and followed Esme upstairs. They knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in…"

They entered and Jasper an Alice were sitting on the bed watching a movie

"Hey Bella, how'd it go?" Alice asked.

Bella looked confused why was she suddenly so calm?"

"I'm keeping her calm." Jasper said. "It's actually quite hard but it's working.

Esme laughed. "Don't hurt yourself Jasper."

He smiled with her.

"Actually Alice, we need your help. Bella has a date with Edward and she needs a new dress so we were going shopping and could use your fashion advice?" Esme explained.

"Sure, I'd love to help. When are you going?"

"Tomorrow. It's been a long day for Bella, so tomorrow afternoon."

"Great I can't wait…oh and Bella. I'm sorry about before. I really didn't mean to scare you or upset. I was just excited."

"I know, I'm still just shy and jumpy so don't take it personally."

"Can we be friends?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to be your friend Alice." Bella said.

"Oh…ok well…I understand." She said looking down.

"Alice, I don't want to be your friend because I want to be your sister." Bella told her.

Alice's head snapped up. Bella covered her ears waiting for the scream but is never came. He looked to Jasper to see him focusing really hard on Alice.

"I'm calm, I'm calm." She repeated."

Bella giggled. "It's ok Jasper. Let her go."

Jasper stopped his control and Alice launched off the bed and grabbed Bella in a tight hug squeezing her tightly.

"Alice…can't…breathe…" Bella gasped.

Alice let her go. "Oops, sorry."

"It's ok."

"Jasper, thank you for pretty much ignoring me." Bella giggled. "It made it easier for me to trust you."

"Well in all honesty Bella I wasn't doing for you to trust me. I avoided you because I'm still a newborn and being around humans is still difficult so I didn't want to risk hurting you."

"Oh….well then….never mind?" it was more of a question.

He laughed. "I've gotten better control of it so if you'd like to be friends I'd really like to get to know you."

Bella nodded. "I'd like that."

"I'll leave you three alone. Bella you should get some rest. We've got a busy day tomorrow." Esme told her.

"It's only shopping." Bella said

"Shopping with Alice is running a marathon." Jasper laughed.

Bella gulped.

Everyone laughed. Esme kissed her head and walked out.

"What are you watching?" Bella asked.

"The Notebook, its Alice's favorite." Jasper answered.

"I love that movie. Have you read the book?"

"Only a million times and I still cry at the end."

"Me too."

"Come sit and watch."

Bella sat on the bed with them and watched the movie. She ended up falling asleep during the movie but this time it was different. She fell asleep knowing she had friends and a boyfriend waiting for her when she woke up in the morning.

* * *

><p>The next day Bella spent the morning with Edward. Then later on in the afternoon Esme, Alice, and Bella went to the mall. They allowed Bella to get some lunch first before going shopping mad.<p>

They went into three different stores and Alice brought Bella all new clothes…considering she still had her summer clothes from Forks. Bella was actually enjoying herself. She and Alice would try on different clothes and model them Esme. The three of them laughed together as they shopped. Bella couldn't remember the last time they had this much fun.

"What about this one Bella?" Alice asked holding up another dress.

They had officially been shopping for three hours and still hadn't found anything for Bella to wear on her date. It was a strapless, thigh high black dress.

"Don't they have anything a little less….revealing?" Bella asked. "I don't want him to…to see my scars…."

"What about this one sweetie?" Esme asked holding up and ankle long light blue short sleeved dress.

"That one is better."

"Go try it on."

Bella took the dress and went into the changing room. As she put it on she noticed the back was a bit more open. The sleeves didn't start until the mid of her shoulders the upper part of her back was open but she didn't mind that much showing…did she? It was just the top of her spine by the back of her neck…what was so wrong with that. She took a deep breath and walked out.

"Bella you look beautiful." Alice said.

"Edward is going to love you in that." Esme smiled.

Just then a teen girl walked over the them carrying a shirt with her boyfriend behind her. She stopped to look at Bella and all the scars on her body.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not that ugly. No dress will be able to cover your ugliness." She said.

"If you looked that ugly I'd break up with you instantly. Someone that ugly shouldn't be allowed to walk around freely, they should either be in jail or dead."

"Hey, you leave her alone. How dare you say that to her!" Esme said.

Bella started to cry.

"Oh look she has her mommy sticking up for her. I feel bad for you lady. Must be hard having a child as ugly as her. Did you ever consider plastic surgery or even adoption….better yet why not just abandon her somewhere. Not even a vampire would want someone as ugly as her, they'd be too grossed out to drink her blood."

He was using the word vampire as a mystical creature he didn't really believe but it hurt Bella just the same. She ran back into the changing room crying hysterically. Alice snapped.

"Watch your mouth you low lives. I happen to think she is beautiful. You girl on the other hand, could use some work. Have you seen her split ends? You should be dumping her because she DOES look that ugly."

"How rude! I'm leaving."

The girl threw the shirt on the floor and walked away. Her boyfriend leaving behind her. They could hear Bella crying hysterically in the changing room. Esme knocked.

"Bella, it's all right sweetie, they're gone you can come out now."

Bella came out but she was back in her normal clothing. "I want to go home." She sniffed.

"Ok, sweetie. Let's get going." Esme said gently.

As they were walking out Esme spotted the perfect dress for Bella's date. She quickly grabbed it and paid for it before following the other two out of the mall.

The whole way home Bella softly cried. She was so hurt and embarrassed by what that lady had said. She was right, no vampire could love her like this. All the Cullen's pitied her and that's why they love her.

* * *

><p>When they got home Bella got out of the car and walked inside. Edward was the only one who truly loved her. All she wanted was to be in his arms and let him play music for her.<p>

She walked in the door he was waiting for her.

"Hey, Baby girl did you have a fun time?" he asked.

She just walked into his arms and cried into his chest.

"Hey," he cooed gently hugging her close and rubbing her back. "What's the matter?"

"Just hold me." She whimpered. She just clung tighter to him and continued to softly cry into his chest.

"I got you. I'm right here. I won't let go." He soothed. "What's wrong, did something happen at the mall? Did someone hurt you?"

She still didn't answer him.

"Baby," he gently pulled her away so he could look at her face. His heart broke at all the tear stains and at how red her eyes were. He could tell she had been crying for a long time. "Can you tell me what happen?"

"Just please hold me and don't let go."

She reburied herself in his arms crying into his chest. Edward rubbed her back and soothed her the best he could. "Ok, I've got you, sweetie, I won't let go."

Esme and Alice walked inside and sighed.

"What happen?" he asked them.

Alice sighed and let him read her mind and she showed him what happen at the mall. He sighed.

"My Precious Angel, were those kids mean to you?" he cooed gently. "Well they're just jealous because you are so much more beautiful than they will ever be."

"I just want you to hold me." She cried.

"Ok, let's go. I think I know how to make you feel better."

Bella looked up at Esme and Alice. "Thank you for taking me shopping….and for what you said. I'm sorry but I just want Edward."

"We understand Bella. Don't be sorry."

Bella and Edward went into the piano room and sat day. Edward started to play. Bella started to calm down as the beautiful music relaxed her. Once she calmed down she could think more clearly and she realized no matter what those kids said Edward was always going to be there to love her and care about her. What Esme and Alice said to those kids was further prove that they cared about it. The Cullen's really did love her and not out of pity. They loved her as part of the family and it was something new to Bella but it was a feeling she enjoyed very much. Maybe her life actually could be full of love and kindness instead of hate and abuse.

She rested her head on Edward's shoulder as he continued to play. The sound of his music always relaxed her and made her feel better. He always knew the right ways to make her feel better.

When he finished playing he kissed her head. "You're feeling better now my Lovely?"

She blushed at the nickname but nodded. "I understand now, I'm ugly but you guys love me anyway."

"Bella, you aren't ugly."

"I have scars all over my body, from head to toe I'm covered in scars and marks that will never go away. I will never be as beautiful as those other girls out there. I'll always be the ugly abused victim."

"Bella that isn't true, yes you will always have scars but that doesn't mean you're ugly."

"That girl said I was."

"Bella, she said it because she was jealous. She is jealous because you're more beautiful than she is and she wanted to make you feel bad about yourself."

"Well it worked. I already felt bad about myself but she just added to it."

Edward sighed. There was only one thing left to do and he was scared to death of doing it.

"Bella, I'm going to do something and I'm really scared because I've never actually done it before but I think you need it."

Bella looked confused. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sing. There is a song I know that I think will help you feel better."

Edward started to play again, this time he started to sing as well. As he sang he looked directly into Bella's eyes, hoping she'd get the message he wanted her to hear.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)<p>

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
>You know I'll say<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah"<p>

He stopped to see tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You're amazing Bella, just the way you are. I wouldn't change anything about you, even your scars. You shouldn't want to either."

"I love you Edward. Thank you." She whimpered.

"I love you too Bella, just the way that you are."

They shared a kiss on the lips. It was only one song but it really was the perfect one song to give Bella her confidence back. Maybe now, she could make friends with Emmet and Rosalie and stop being so scared of them but….did they want to be friends with her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so give me some ideas as to how Emmet and Rosalie gain Bella's trust. Also the song Edward sang was Bruno Mars "Just the Way you Are" I DO NOT OWN IT. The next chapter will be the last filler before the drama starts again. Ideas are welcome! **


	12. A New Friend and A Big Brother

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I want to thank TwilightElena because she helped me write a scene in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>One afternoon Bella and Esme were in the kitchen cooking. Although Esme never ate she enjoyed the bonding time with Bella. Suddenly Rosalie walked inside.<p>

"Bella…could we maybe talk for minute?" she asked.

"Um….."

"Esme can stay if you'd like. I know I haven't give you any reason to trust me."

Bella nodded. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to say sorry."

Bella looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. I'm so sorry for being so mean and rude to you. I'm sorry for just being so horrible to you. I want you to know that it was never anything you did to make me act that way. I was…I was scared of you Bella."

"Why? What did I do?" Bella asked.

"You didn't do anything, that's the problem."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"Bella, you were hurt, you were hurt by a man you believed you could trust and you were treated in a way that made you feel betrayed and hated. I…I know what that's like. I….Bella I was gang raped by husband and his friends while they were drunk one night. It was so much abuse on my body I died. If Carlisle didn't save me I'd be dead right now."

"I'm sorry Rosalie." Bella said softly.

"I had gotten over it a long time ago. At least I thought I had. Then you came into our lives and you were so scared and so shy. I was afraid if I got close to you it would bring back all the pain and hurt I had to go through all those years ago."

"I understand."

"But, I've been talking with Emmet about it and he made me realize that I had never really gotten over what happen to me. I pushed it to the back of my mind and forgot about it. Then when you came it brought it all back and that's why I hated you so much. I believed you brought all that pain back into my life when really, it was always there I was just ignoring it."

"Thank you for telling me Rosalie. You're forgiven."

"Thank you Bella, you have a kind heart. I hope we can be friends?"

Bella nodded. "Of course we can be friends."

Rosalie walked over to Bella and they shared a hug.

"Maybe next time Alice takes me shopping you can come too." Bella said.

"Sure, then I can rip off the heads of anyone who teases you."

Bella laughed. When Rosalie didn't Bella knew she was serious.

"Um….hopefully we won't have anymore problems."

This time Rosalie laughed with her. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Carlisle walked into the kitchen and had the biggest grin on his face.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Esme asked.

"I need everyone to be here. I've got great news."

Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Angel." Edward greeted kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Hello Handsome." Bella giggled.

"Hey, Hottie." Emmet greeted pulling Rosalie into his arms kissing her passionately.

She giggled when they pulled away.

"All right, all right, now I've got some news today and the hospital is giving me a week off so I made arrangements for all of us to go skiing for the weekend."

Everyone cheered except for Bella who turned white.

"Bella, Lovely, what is it?" Edward asked.

"I've never been skiing before. I don't know how, what if I fall and everyone laughs at me?"

"Baby, we'd teach you how to ski. We would never just set you up on skis and leave you be. I'll be by your side helping you. Plus we can always just sit inside the resort and drink hot chocolate if you would rather that." Edward soothed.

"Ok, great I can't wait." Bella smiled.

"Let's get packing."

Every rushed to their rooms to back their bags.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN this scene is written by TwilightElena)**

The Cullen's all walked into the Ski Lodge. They were in Alaska after all, what better place to learn to Ski? The group all went to the counter to learn about the lessons while Edward and Bella went to sit on a couch by the fire.

"Are you sure you aren't too cold?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine Edward. Don't worry." Bella smiled.

Edward smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Edward!" Carlisle called him towards the counter.

"Don't move angel. I'll be right back."

Bella smiled and nodded as she watched Edward run towards his family.

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed and she finally turned around and laid her head on the couch. She wasn't tired, just slightly bored. It was taking longer than she thought for everyone to check in. Suddenly there was a man in front of her.<p>

"You smell amazing."

Bella blushed "uh thank you." She said politely hoping the man would go away.

"No. You don't understand. You smell better than anyone I have ever smelled before."

"I'm not even wearing perfume."

"It isn't your perfume."

It was then Bella realized that the man in front of her was a vampire. "Leave me alone."

"I can't do that anymore dear. As I said before, you smell delicious."

"And she is going to stay untouched." A deep voice boomed above Bella. Emmet had chosen to go to the bathroom right on time. Emmet saw Bella visibly relax.

"Come on buddy. You can smell her; you know how good she will taste."

"She isn't going to be your snack. Now I want you to leave."

"Just one taste and I'll go. I won't kill her or anything."

Emmet moved and stood in front of the cowering Bella. "Leave now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Seriously? Just let me have one bite."

"No. It doesn't matter how good she smells. She is a human being, not some toy you can eat whenever you want."

"Dude seriously?"

Emmet nodded. "Go somewhere else for your snack."

"No way. I don't think so. Don't you know who I am?"

Emmet shook his head and sighed. "No."

"I am James, how could you not know me?"

"Well James, it was nice to meet you know if you would be goi-" James had tackled Emmet into the table.

Bella screamed in fear.

"It's alright Bella. He can't hurt me." Emmet stood unharmed and grinned at Bella. "I'm like steel remember? You said so yourself."

James growled and tackled Emmet again, this time Emmet took the upper hand. It all went by as a blur to Bella as they fought; they were moving so fast she couldn't see what was happening.

Seconds passed but they seemed like hours. Emmet stood and James was on the ground, he had a bloody cheek. "Now James you leave. Leave this place and leave Bella alone."

"Fine. Whatever." James stood, dusted himself off and sped from the room.

"Bella. You okay?" Emmet asked her softly but he knew no matter her answer she wasn't alright. He sighed softly before picking her up and speeding her back to the room the rest of his family was in. "Edward, dude. She needs you right now."

* * *

><p>A couple minutes before with the others, they were unpacking when suddenly Esme stopped. She turned to look around the room. "Where is Bella?" she asked suddenly.<p>

"Downstairs, Bella's waiting with Edward to sign up for lessons." Alice said.

"No, I thought you were taking Bella, up." Edward said.

They all just looked at each other.

"Emmet just went down to use the restroom, he'll bring her up." Rosalie said.

"No, she's scared. Something is happening, she's scared I can feel it." Esme said.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I just know she's scared." Esme said.

Just then Emmet burst through the door. "Edward, Dude, she needs you right now." He was carrying a crying and shaking Bella in his arms. Edward quickly took her and soothed her.

"It's all right Bella, it's all right Lovely, you're safe. Shhh, shhh, you're safe." Edward cooed gently rocking her.

Bella whimpered and buried her face into the crook of his neck clinging to him.

"What happen my sweetie. I'm sorry you got left down there alone. Esme and I had a misunderstanding about who was bringing you up to the room."

Bella just whimpered.

"Emmet what happen?" Esme said. She went over and gently rubbed Bella's back.

"We aren't the only vampires at this resort. Someone tried to attack her."

"Oh my baby girl. Are you all right?" Esme asked.

"I made sure he didn't touch her. I think it still shook her up." Emmet said.

"You fought him? Are you ok, are you hurt?" Rosalie asked quickly rushing to him and looking at his arms to make sure he wasn't hurt."

He chuckled. "I'm fine, not a scratch. He was wimp. I took him down in like point 2 seconds flat."

"Thanks Man, I'm glad you were there for her." Edward said.

"Nobody messes with my baby sister and gets away with it." Emmet said.

Bella looked up from Edward's neck. She sniffed. "Baby sister?" she asked.

"Of course, you're a Cullen now that makes you my baby sister. I'll die before anyone hurts you."

"Thank you Emmet."

She reached out to him. Edward set her down and she went over to him and they shared a hug. Emmet made sure not to hug her too tight. Everyone smiled. Bella could now fully trust everyone in the Cullen family.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Esme said.

Everyone gave her a group hug. Bella couldn't help but cry tears of joy. She finally got everything she wanted…a family who loved her and cared about it. Now everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN yes I know that would be the perfect ending but it isn't over just yet. We still have one little issue named Charles to deal with before the story can end. I just wanted some filler fluff that involved Bella gaining the trust of the other Cullen's. Now on the with the drama. Anyone want to guess what's coming up. Any ideas on what happen to Charles or where is he? Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. **


	13. Valentine's Day and The Funeral

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Now I know I said this was going to be the start of of the drama but I realized I left a few things out so I added one more filler chapter, it won't all be fluff though so fair warning tissues made be needed. The ending will start the drama so get ready lol. Anyway on with the story. **

* * *

><p>Everything remained perfect for the next few weeks. Bella started to go to school with the Cullen's. It took time for her to get comfortable enough to leave their side but she soon was able to venture out on her own and make some new friends. She continued to grow closer to everyone and could trust them completely 100%. Bella could sleep alone and not have any more nightmares. Bella and Edward also found another meadow like the one they had in Forks and were always hanging out there.<p>

Bella had been so focused on trusting the others she and Edward never had their first official date yet. Bella was worried about it but Edward already had an idea up his sleeve. Valentine's Day was coming up and it would be the perfect day for their first date. Edward just had to make sure everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day was a very special day. Bella finally had someone special in her life she could celebrate with. She walked into school with the biggest smile on her face. She went over to her Edward who was facing his locker and wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled.<p>

"Hmm I wonder who that could be." He teased.

"Guess…" she muttered into his back hoping to muffle her voice.

"Hmm, let's see….she's got a strong grip, her skin is really soft…." Edward covered her hands with one of his and brought the other behind him. He ruffled her hair. "….Long hair so it's definitely a girl…" he moved his hands to her armpit tickling her lightly Bella giggled squirming a bit. "…is quite ticklish and…." Edward quickly spun around pulling Bella into him. Bella startled by his sudden actions jumped. "…and is very jumpy." He teased. "It's my beautiful girlfriend Bella."

"Good guess." She smiled and they shared a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Bella smiled as they pulled away.

"Is it really that time of year again?"

"Yep, do you have something super romantic planned?"

"No. Why would I? We do something romantic every night. Why is tonight so different?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day."

"Bella you already know I love you, we don't need a holiday to prove it."

Bella looked down at her feet and nodded.

"Plus it's just a stupid holiday anyway right?"

"Yeah, totally stupid."

Bella slowly walked away. Edward smiled. He had to lie to her because he did have some amazing planned that he wanted to surprise her with so he had to act like he didn't care. It broke his heart but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

Bella went into her homeroom class and sat down.

"Hey Bella," her friend Jessica said.

"Hey Jess."

"So are you and Edward going to the parade tonight?"

"No…"

"NO? It's going to be sooooo romantic. There will be fireworks and everything!"

"I know Jessica but Edward doesn't want to do anything special tonight."

"What is wrong with that boy?"

Bella just shrugged.

"You can come with me and Mike tonight."

"I'd just feel like the third wheel. Go and have fun. I'll be fine. I'll just spend my night with Ben and Jerry."

"Who?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Ben and Jerry's the ice cream…."

"Oh…right…ok well have fun."

Bella sighed. Just then Edward walked in.

"Meet me in our meadow at sundown." He told her.

"Why?"

"Trust me. Just do it."

With that he went to his seat and sat down. Men were confusing on a good day, having a vampire boyfriend made it even more confusing.

* * *

><p>After school the Cullen's went home. Edward went right to his room. Sighing Bella went to hers. She had good feeling today was the day he was going to break up with her. She should have seen this coming, no one could love her after all she had been through. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She sighed once more.<p>

"Hey Bella!"

Bella jumped startled at the high pitched voice and put hand over her racing heart.

"Alice don't do that!"

Alice just giggled.

"I'm here to help you get ready for tonight."

"Alice I'm just going to meet Edward. I'll wear what I usually wear."

"Oh no Bella you need my help preparing for tonight and I am not taking no for an answer . Now sit!"

Bella groaned and sat down on her bed. Alice smirked. "Let's get started." She pulled out a long dress. "Esme grabbed this before we left the store that day. She figured you could wear it today."

"It's beautiful, I still don't understand why I need to be so dressed up though?"

"Just stop asking questions and get dressed."

Bella sighed and nodded. She grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Alice was finally done. "Perfect, now don't forget you're meeting him at sundown."<p>

With that Alice was gone."

" I'm meeting Edward at the meadow, we're just going to lay in the grass why do I need to look so dressed up?" Bella asked.

She was wearing a short sleeved red silk dress with a small band of pearls around, under her the chest. Her hair was up in a nice bun and she had a little bit of make up on, with fancy red flat shoes.

She shook her head and finished getting ready. The sun had started to set when she left.

* * *

><p>She arrived at the meadow and her eyes went wide. There was a picnic blanket set up with her favorite food and drinks. She smiled and looked around for Edward. She squealed when his cold arms went around her waist.<p>

"Surprise."

"Edward this is wonderful!" she smiled. She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Happy Valentine's Day love."

"Thank you."

"Come on let's eat."

They both went and sat down. They enjoyed eating and laughing. Suddenly Edward looked at his watch.

"Are you ready for your next surprise?"

"Next?"

"You've got one more."

"Sure let's go."

"Hope on to my back."

Bella hopped onto his back.

"Hold on tight spider monkey." He teased and took off running up a tree. Bella giggled and squealed.

* * *

><p>Finally he reached the top of the tree and sat down. Bella sat next to him.<p>

"Ok…where is my surprise?"

"Just wait."

Suddenly the first firework went off. Edward had gotten them front row seats to the fireworks they were so close they could almost touch them.

"Edward this is great but you said you didn't have anything planned."

"I know I did. I lied to you so you'd be surprised."

Well I was surprised….but don't do that next time you made me sad." Bella said playfully pushing him.

"Hey, don't push I'll fall."

"Oh please you're a vampire it won't hurt."

"You're right but you're not."

He grabbed her and dripped her backwards making her squeal in surprise.

"Edward!" she giggled.

She knew she was safe even if she was hanging upside down from really tall tree.

"Let me up!"

"Say sorry!."

"Never!"

He dipped her further back still keeping a tight grip on her. She screamed in playful fear but burst into giggles.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she squealed.

Edward lifted her back up.

"Thank you for an amazing night Edward. I love you.

"I love you too Bella Happy Valentine's Day."

They both just sat there watching the fireworks holding each other close.

"Oh and Bella, by the way I was never going to break up with you."

"How did you…stupid mind reading vampire." She muttered.

He chuckled. "I love you too much to do that."

She smiled. "I love you too. I'm sorry I doubted you . I guess a small part of me is still that shy abused girl who doesn't believe anyone could love her."

"Well that isn't true. I love you very, very, very, much. You can be loved Bella, you are loved. Everyone in my family loves you. I love you."

Bella smiled. "I know, and I love all of you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just remember three little words. 'I love you Bella.'"

"That's four words." She teased.

He tickled her sides making squeal and start giggling. "Stop it, I'm sorry!"

Edward chuckled and stopped. "I don't care how many words it is but actions speak louder than words Bella and I will spend the rest of my life proving my love for you."

Bella smiled as happy tears filled her eyes. "I love you too Edward."

They both shared a kiss, just as another firework went off this time in the shape of a heart. It had been the best and most romantic night of her life. She honestly couldn't remember a time when she was this happy.

* * *

><p>That happiness wasn't going to last long. The next morning Bella woke up and suddenly an overwhelming sadness washed over her. She was confused at first before she realized what was going on. "Esme." She whispered to herself. She quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs into the kitchen.<p>

Esme was standing over the stove making pancakes.

"Morning Mama Esme." Bella greeted.

"Hi." Esme responded.

"Mama Esme, is something the matter? I'm feeling really sad and I don't know why, so it has to be coming from you. What's the matter?"

Esme sighed and turned to face her. "Sit down Bella, I've got some news to share with you."

Bella took a seat and looked to Esme. "What's wrong?"

"Sweetie, do you remember a long time ago, you told Carlisle and I about your mother?"

Biting her lip Bella nodded. Even now that topic was sensitive.

"You had told Carlisle that if he could get your mother's body back from Aro you'd want to have a funeral for her right?"

Bella nodded again biting her lip harder. She didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Bella, Carlisle was able to get your mom's body from Aro. She is at the hospital."

Bella opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She closed her mouth and looked down at her hands.

"Sweetie, we can finally burry your mother, let her rest in peace. It's a good thing."

Bella just shook her head.

"I know it will be hard sweetie but everyone is going to be there to support you. I promise."

"Where is Edward?" Bella asked just barely above a whisper.

"He left early this morning to go hunting. He should be back sometime this afternoon."

"I want Edward." She whispered.

Esme hugged her close to her chest. "He'll be home a little later sweetie pie, I promise."

"I want Mommy, I want my mommy." She muttered.

Esme hugged her tighter. "Mommy's right here baby girl. I'm right here."

Esme knew she was talking about her other mother but it was a close as she could get.

"I've got you baby girl. You're safe everything is ok." Esme soothed rubbing Bella's back.

It had taken less than 24 hours for Bella's perfect wonderful life to come tumbling down around her. She suddenly didn't feel like her normal confident self anymore. She felt like that shy scared abused victim Carlisle had rescued from the Volturi. She clung to Esme as tight as she could. Fear overtook her body paralyzing her. The thought of having to burry her mother scared her to death, the thought of having to see her mother's dead body made her want to throw up. The whole thought of this funeral was making her physically sick.

Suddenly Alice yelled from upstairs "ESME STEP BACK!"

"Mama Esme bathroom!" Bella groaned

"What?" Esme stepped back for a second to get a look at her face and just as she did Bella threw up all over the floor just missing Esme by a mere inch. That's when Bella finally broke. Tears filling her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she cried.

"Oh sweetheart." Esme cooed. She stepped over the mess and hugged Bella close. "It's ok baby, it's ok shhh, shhh." Esme rubbed her back.

Carlisle came running in. "Is she ok?"

"She just threw up, I'm sure it just from the stress from the news, but I'm not sure." Esme said.

"Is she warm?"

Esme felt Bella's forehead. "Yes, she's shaking too."

"Take her upstairs, get her cleaned up and changed. Then just let her lay in bed. Put a cool wash cloth over her forehead. I'm going to get some medicine."

Esme nodded and lifted Bella into her arms. Bella just buried her face in Esme's shoulder clinging to her tighter.

* * *

><p>They made their way upstairs and Esme took Bella into the bathroom. She got Bella all cleaned up and then brought her back into her bedroom. Esme laid her down and stroked her hair. Bella just laid there staring at Esme, scared if she took her eyes off her for a second she'd leave her.<p>

"Close your eyes Angel, I'll be here when you wake up." Esme cooed gently rubbed her thumb over here eye lids.

Carlisle came in with a few supplies.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

Bella just groaned.

"Well, I've got some medicine for you. Can you sit up and take it?"

Bella rolled onto her side and groaned. "I'm not sick. I don't need medicine."

Carlisle chuckled. "All right how about just eating some soda crackers and drinking some ginger ale to help soothe your stomach?"

"I don't want food. I want Edward and Mommy."

Esme sighed. "She's just upset Carlisle, let her be."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Should I call Edward, make him come home early?" he asked soft enough only Esme would hear?

"Yes, I think right now Bella needs him."

Carlisle nodded and left the room.

Bella rolled back over to face Esme. "She wanted Pink Roses, and a red ribbon over her casket. She didn't want anything big with lots of people, just close friends and family. She didn't was daddy or anyone of his helpers there either."

"All right sweetie, thank you for telling me. I'll make sure the funeral is what your mother would have wanted."

Bella just nodded.

* * *

><p>A little later Edward came home. He went right up to Bella's room. Bella was sleeping as Esme stroked her hair.<p>

"How long has she been sleeping?" Edward asked.

"Just a little over an hour. You can come sit with her. I need to go discuss the funeral plans with Carlisle."

Edward nodded and took Esme's place on the bed. He pulled Bella onto his lap and noticed how tense she was. He softly started to hum as he stroked her hair. Bella instantly relaxed in his arms. Edward smiled and continued his actions. "I'm here now Lovely, everything is going to be ok." He whispered to her and he meant everyword. He wwas going to make sure everything was ok for Bella again.

* * *

><p>Time had gone by fast and soon it was time for the funeral. Bella was upstairs getting ready.<p>

"Carlisle said it's going to be real small, we're going to grave site, a Pastor is going to say a few words and then he'll leave. Carlisle says we can stay as long as you want to but it's going to be us." Edward told her.

Bella nodded. "That's all she would have wanted."

"You could have invited the kids from school. They're your friends now too."

Bella shook her head. "They don't even know my mother is dead. They think Esme is my mom. Telling them the truth would spark questions. I can't tell them how she died without exposing the truth so I'm just letting them believe Esme is my mother."

"All right, well whenever you're ready we are all waiting downstairs for you."

"I don't want anyone rushing over to me, trying to help me or anything. I just..I want to keep to myself and if I need or want them I'll let them know."

"Ok, I'll go downstairs and tell everybody, while you finish getting ready."

Bella nodded.

* * *

><p>Edward went downstairs.<p>

"How is she?" Alice asked. "Does she need help getting ready?"

"No, actually she wants me to tell you that when she comes down she doesn't want you guys to make a big deal over it. Just let her be and if she needs you she will let you know." Edward answered.

"She's really shut down, mostly numb and frightened." Esme said.

"So that's what you're feeling too?" Carlisle asked.

Esme nodded. "I'm trying to be strong and brave for her, hoping she'll get that from me but I just can't right now."

"Even I'm trying to give her some kinds of comfort but it's not working. It's like she blocking everything out." Jasper said.

"She's just really hurt right now. She'll get better once the funeral is over." Alice said. "She will be happy again."

When they all caught her scent they turned to the stairs. Bella was wearing a long sleeved black velvet dress with a silver pendent in the center.

"I-is this ok." She asked softly. "I can chance."

"No Bella, that's perfect sweetie. You look beautiful." Esme smiled softly.

"Ok um…I…I'm ready to leave."

"Are you ok to walk there, it isn't far?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded. She climbed down the stairs and went over to Edward. He wrapped his arms around her and they all walked out.

* * *

><p>As they got closer Bella became more resistant to going any closer. Edward could feel her pulling back slightly but he gently pushed her forward keeping her going. When her mother's grave sight was in Bella's sight she stopped dead in her tracks and tried to turn back.<p>

"It's ok, it's ok. You're all right. I'm right here." Edward soothed keeping her from running.

"No, no!" Bella cried. She struggled in Edward's hold. "Mama Esme! Mama Esme!"

Esme was quickly at Bella's side. "Mommy's right here princess. Mommy's right here. Shhh, shhh." Esme soothed.

Esme wrapped her arms around Bella too.

"We're here for you sweetie. We're here for you." Edward told her.

As they reached the grave sight Bella started to cry. She didn't even listen or actually care what the pastor was saying. All he could focus on was her mother, she had gone from a small cage in with the Volturi to a dark dirty hole in the ground. How could that be any better? How could her mother rather be buried in the ground? Why did Aro have to kill her in the first place? Why did her mother have to die? Why did she live? All she continued to ask herself was 'why' and she could never come up with the answers.

Bella didn't even know how much time had passed or even when the Pastor had left all she knew it that the sun had gone and now the stars were out.

No one cared how late it got. They stood there with Bella as long as she wanted. Edward and Esme still standing there holding her tightly in their arms.

Edward, I want to go home but I can't move. I feel so numb. 

Edward kissed her head and lifted her bridal style. He turned and headed back to the house. Everyone followed his lead.

As they were walking Bella whispered "Why?"

Edward just shook his head and sighed. "I don't know Bella. I honestly don't know."

They walked home in silent. Everyone just hoped that this didn't push Bella right back into her shell.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Bella was doing a little better. She still clung mostly to Edward and Esme but she smiled a little bit more and wanted to do more things other than hideaway in her room. Everyone knew in time Bella could get better. She had done it once. She would do it again.<p>

Carlisle sat in his office doing paperwork when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Carlisle? It's Conner Jackson."

"Conner, it's good to hear from you how are you?"

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. We just had a funeral for Bella's real birth mother but we're hanging in there."

"Poor girl, as if she hasn't been through enough."

"You don't know the half of it. Anyway, what's going on? Why did you call?"

"Well, I need you to come back to Forks."

"Why?"

"I need to you come and see if you can help me with someone who is in a coma. They've been in a coma since you left and we've tried everything, we can't fix him."

"Who is it?"

"Charles Evanson"

If possible Carlisle turned three shades whiter...

* * *

><p><strong>AN DUN DUN DUHHHHH lol so now the drama begins. Will Carlisle do it or will Charles be the first human Carlisle actually goes to kill? How will Bella feel about all this? Will she go back with him? Leave your thoughts in a review. **

**To see a picture of Bella's dresses FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "homelessromanticgurl."**


	14. Back to Forks

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Carlisle sat in his office doing paperwork when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" he answered.

"Carlisle? It's Conner Jackson."

"Conner, it's good to hear from you how are you?"

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. We just had a funeral for Bella's real birth mother but we're hanging in there."

"Poor girl, as if she hasn't been through enough."

"You don't know the half of it. Anyway, what's going on? Why did you call?"

"Well, I need you to come back to Forks."

"Why?"

"I need you come and see if you can help me with someone who is in a coma. They've been in a coma since you left and we've tried everything, we can't fix him."

"Who is it?"

"Charles Evanson"

If possible Carlisle turned three shades whiter

"I-I'm sorry. Can you repeat that name."

"Charles Evanson, he was brought in the same day you brought Bella in."

"Conner, I'm grateful you have so much faith in me but what you're asking me to do is a lot."

"We will pay for you to fly."

Carlisle wanted to laugh. It wasn't the money that was the problem.

"It isn't the money Conner, Bella just buried her mother a few days ago, she's still very clingy and shut down. I can't just pack up and leave her. I don't want her to feel like I'm abandoning her. Let me talk it over with the family an I'll call you back."

"OK, but please Carlisle you are the only person left who can save this man."

Carlisle sighed and hung up. He was sure Bella wouldn't really care if he left, but he needed a reason in case he decided not to go. A part of him was screaming at him to go and kill him. He could easily make it look like natural causes but then another part of him was screaming to go and save him, so he could rot in jail, another part of him was screaming to just not go at all.

"What am I going to do?" he sighed.

"Not talking to yourself is always a good place to start." A voice teased.

He looked up and gave a small smile at Esme. "Hello Love, how's Bella?"

"She's better today. Edward is taking her shopping."

"Alice is going with them?"

"Jasper and Alice are hunting."

"Rosalie and Emmet?"

"Out spending the day together. It's just the two of us."

She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "What wrong Carlisle, you look like you've seen a ghost and considering you're a vampire that's not a good thing."

Carlisle chuckled. "I just got a phone call from Conner."

"What did he say to you?"

"Charles is in a coma. He needs me to go back to Forks in order to save his life."

"Are you going to do it?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. Esme, I have never wanted to kill a man so much in my life. I could very easily go to that hospital kill Charles and make it look like it was natural causes and be done with him, but I promised to save lives, not take them. I know if I go I'm going to be tempted to kill him if I don't go and he lives he could come here and then Bella will be in danger I just…Esme I'm so confused. I'm so, so confused."

"Love, I'm so sorry, this is an impossible choice. I wish you didn't have to make. How can I help, tell me what to do?"

"If I go…will you come with me? You'll keep me from killing him."

"When would you leave?"

"As soon as possible."

Esme sighed. "Carlisle I would do anything for you but…Bella's been real clingy lately and I just can't leave her."

Carlisle sighed to. He buried his face into his hands.

"Carlisle, maybe we should talk to Bella, about this. Maybe she can help you decide what to do."

"That last thing she needs right now is to think I want to save her father's life."

"Carlisle, you want to save him so he can rot in jail."

"We know that but is Bella going to understand that?

"I'm sure if we explain it to her she will."

Carlisle just shook her head. "Esme, the problem isn't Bella, it's me."

"What about you?"

"Esme, I want to kill this guy. You don't seem to understand this desire I fell in me to kill him. Bella has suffered so much at his hands and now I can make him pay and I can do it without getting in any trouble what so ever."

"But would you be able to live with yourself knowing a man suffered at your hands."

"Yes…No…I don't know. Esme I…I just don't know."

"Carlisle, I…I think you should go."

He looked up at her shocked. "Why?"

"You've said it yourself multiple times. Every person is different so every case is different. You might get there and realize there is no way to save him. You could just have to pull the plug and say it was the best thing for him. So all I'm saying is go, check out the situation than decide what you want to do."

"How did I ever survive without you?" Carlisle asked.

"Hmm, I don't know that 's a good question. After all we both know what a big baby you are." Esme teased.

"Why you little…." He started to tickle her sides making her giggle and squirm on his lap. She reached and started to tickle him making him laugh and squirm as well.

"Car-Carlisle sto-stop." Esme giggled.

"You stop first." Carlisle laughed.

Esme stopped tickling him and he stopped tickling her.

"Now, stop avoiding and call the kids. They need to know what's going on." Esme said.

Carlisle sighed. "I was avoiding. I was distracting. There is a difference."

Esme chuckled. "All right, well how about this? You get your thoughts together, figure out what you're going to say and I'll phone everyone and tell them to come home."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. Esme kissed him and walked out of the room.

"How do a tell Bella I'm going to save her abusive father's life?"

* * *

><p>A little later everyone was sitting in the living on the couches waiting for Carlisle and Esme.<p>

"What's the big news Edward?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know Carlisle is blocking his thoughts from me."

"Yeah and from me too." Alice said.

"Wait, we can stop you from reading our minds?" Bella asked.

"They can, but you can't." Edward teased.

Everyone laughed. "It's real easy Bella, just think about something you know Edward will hate." Emmet said. "I once showed him Rosalie and I making out…he hasn't read my mind since"

Bella giggled. "Yeah, but I don't want to think about you two making out either, or any couple for that matter."

"So show him something else he won't like trust me, life becomes so much more fun when Edward can't read your mind." Alice giggles.

"I don't have to read Bella's mind to know what she's thinking." Edward said. "I know her well enough to just know."

Bella smiled and cuddled into his side.

"Plus, if she doesn't tell me I can always tickle the truth out of her." Edward teased tickling her sides. Bella giggled and squirmed pushing his hands away.

Just then Esme and Carlisle came in. Everyone grew quiet. Esme and Carlisle sat down on the couch across from the others. Carlisle took a deep breath and let it out. Esme squeezed his hand.

"I got a phone call from Conner, you guys remember him right?"

They all nodded.

"Well, he wants me to go back to Forks in order to help him with something."

"What kind of something?" Emmet asked.

"The day before we left a man was brought into the hospital from a car crash. Since that day he'd been in a coma and the doctors don't want to give up on him but there is nothing else they can do to help him so they asked me to go see if there was anything that I could do."

"Are you going to do it?" Alice asked.

"You're the one who can see the future. You tell me." Carlisle teased.

"I would if you would make up your mind." Alice teased back.

Everyone chuckled.

"Guys, it's not that easy. This man I have to save…he isn't…I don't really like him. He's hurt some people in the past."

"So you know this man?" Bella asked.

"I've never met him personally but his family has been hurting my family for a long time now."

"Do you want to save this man?" Bella asked.

She easily put the pieces together and figured out who he was talking about.

"No, in fact I want to kill him. The only problem is…it isn't in my nature to kill."

"You're a vampire and it isn't in your nature to kill?" Emmet laughed.

"I've never actually taken a human life before Emmet. Yes, I've had my fair share of slip ups but I've never willingly taken another human life before."

"Look, Carlisle just wants to be sure that if he left you would be ok with it." Esme said.

"I want to come with you." Bella said.

"Bella, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"I'm stronger than the last time I saw him and I need to see him again to fully get over what he did to me."

Carlisle may have had a hard time killing off Charles but she didn't. If she could convince Carlisle to take her she'd be able to end his life once and for all.

"If Bella goes, I go." Edward said.

"If Edward goes, I go." Alice said.

"Well If Alice is going I'm going." Jasper said.

"If Jasper is going I'm coming too." Emmet said.

"Yeah and if you all go….I get to stay here and have the house to myself." Rosalie said lastly.

Everyone laughed.

"Guys, seriously, you aren't coming. Bella and Edward you can come but that's it." Carlisle said.

"I better go pack then." Bella said.

She got up and went upstairs.

"Jasper is she ok?" Carlisle asked.

"She's calm…a little too calm." Jasper answered.

"I need to go pack too." Esme said.

She got up and was gone in a flash.

"Edward what are they thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"Esme is reciting fairy tales and Bella is reciting her ABCs."

Carlisle sighed. "Something is going on with them. Something serious."

"You don't think they…." Edward trailed off not able to finish.

"No, of course not. They could never do such a thing. Esme is coming to support me and Bella is coming to confront her father about the past so she can move on."

"Are you sure confronting doesn't really mean killing?"

"Edward, listen to yourself. Do you really believe Bella is capable of killing someone. Sure, she's gotten stronger and more confident since we first found her but that doesn't mean she can easily kill someone."

"Why else would she be blocking me out?"

"Edward, I know you're worried about Bella seeing her father again but don't be. Bella wouldn't be doing this if she couldn't handle it."

"He has a right to be worried." Alice said. "I don't know why but I keep seeing these things."

"What kind of things?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella, she's surrounded by cops, they're asking her questions but she's emotionless and un responsive. It can't be anything good Carlisle."

"You're vision don't always come true. Look, it's nice to see everyone caring so much for Bella but she feels she needs to do this in order to heal and I'm not going to take that away from her." Carlisle said.

Carlisle got up and went upstairs. Edward sighed. He had this gut feeling that going to Forks was going to be the worst mistake of Bella's life. He also felt like when they got back Bella wasn't going to be the same strong independent women she was now.

* * *

><p>Time went by fast and before the Cullen's knew it they were back in Forks airport.<p>

"I forgot how crowded it is here." Bella said.

Edward wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. "You're safe. I've got you." He kissed her head and she relaxed.

They made their way outside. They grabbed the first cab they could find.

They made it to the hospital in record time and went inside. They went over to Conner.

"Conner…"

"Carlisle you made it…I see you brought the family." Conner said.

"Yeah, Bella didn't want to be away from me and Esme so we allowed her to come and Edward refused to leave her side so he came along." Carlisle explained.

"No problem. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you where he is."

Carlisle nodded and turned to his family. "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

Edward make sure they stay here. Don't let them go anywhere alone. Especially Bella. 

Edward gave a small nod and Carlisle walked away.

"When can I see him?" Bella asked.

"Why do you want to?"

"I have to see him to confront him."

"Bella, he might not wake up. He's in a coma remember?"

"I don't care, I still need to confront him. The sooner I do that the sooner I can really move on."

"Maybe when Carlisle is done with him we will be able to see him." Esme said.

"Why do you want to go see him?" Edward asked.

"I have my own reasons Edward. None that concern you."

Edward shook his head. "Esme, whatever you're planning don't do it."

"I'm not planning anything Edward."

Edward sighed. Neither of them were giving honest answers and when he tried to read their mind they blocked him out and that's what worried him.

* * *

><p>Carlisle was standing in the room with Charles…they were alone.<p>

"You know, I could easily kill you and I can make it look like you died of natural causes. It would be so simple. You deserve it too. After all you've done to hurt Bella, after everything your father has done to hurt Esme." He held up a needle. "This can help the swelling in your brain, but if I accidentally give you too much it can kill you. Better yet, I unplug all these machines. They are the only reason you're alive. You've been tormenting my family for too long. I'm going to make sure you pay."

With that Carlisle injected the needle into the iv strip and left the room.

* * *

><p>Carlisle came back a few minutes later.<p>

"How is he?" Bella asked.

"Not good, I'm not sure if he's going to wake up or not. I gave him something that may reduce the swelling in the brain hopefully that will bring him back…if not…well at least I tried."

"Carlisle how much of that drug did you give him?" Esme asked.

He knew too much of any drug was unhealthy and Carlisle could very easily slip him too much of the drugs and kill him.

"Just enough to do what had to be done." He answered.

"May I got see him now?" Bella asked.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, awake or not I need to see him."

Carlisle sighed. "All right Bella, if you're sure. Would you like me to come with you?"

"No, this is something I need to do on my own."

"Are you sure Love?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded. "I need to do this on my own but thank you."

"Ok, he in the room down the hall to the left. Room 867"

Bella nodded and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>She found the room and stopped. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her father was laying on the bed tubes and wire were everywhere. He had a white band-aid wrapped around his head and he was really pale.<p>

"It's nice to see you like this. Now you're the weak powerless defenseless one and I'm the one with the power. You know I did some re-search the other night. I know how to un plug all these machines. I can finally get revenge against you for what you did to mom and I. You may have not killed her but you're the reason we had to run and you're the reason we ended up with Aro in the first place. Now you're going to pay."

Bella walked over to the machines…

* * *

><p>Back with the other Esme couldn't wait any longer.<p>

"She's been gone too long. I'm going to check on her."

"I'm sure she's fine Lovely, just give her some time.

"No, I can feel it Carlisle, something is wrong."

Esme didn't wait for a response she just walked down the hall and to the room. She grabbed the door handle and….

* * *

><p>Bella was standing by the machines still. Sure she knew what to do but could she actually bring herself to do it was the question. Just then the door opened. Bella panicked and rushed to hide under the bed.<p>

The person walked in and over to Charles. They didn't speak but Bella knew those shoes anywhere.

_Why are they doing this? What would cause them to want to do this? How could they actually do this? _

The person spent a couples minutes with Charles and then they super speed out of the room as the machines started to beep. Bella's eyes went wide. Charles was dead and she couldn't believe who just killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN don't you just love cliff hangers? Haha so who do you guys think killed Charles? I'm very interested to see your thoughts so please leave a review. **


	15. Stress Free Day Or Not

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p>The person spent a couples minutes with Charles and then they super speed out of the room as the machines started to beep. Bella's eyes went wide. Charles was dead and she couldn't believe who just killed him.<p>

As the machines beeped doctors and nurses came running in. She flinched back under the bed in fear they'd find her and blame his death on her. She couldn't tell what was happening but she could guess they were trying to shock him back to life. She heard the doctor sigh.

"Time of death 11:30am."

That was Conner's voice, maybe he wouldn't find her.

The nurses started to walk out. Bella sighed. Maybe they wouldn't find her. She gasped and jumped back when Conner bent down and saw her under the bed.

"Bella, what are you doing under there?"

"I didn't do it. I didn't do it!"

"It's ok, just come out and we can talk about this."

"No! NO!" Bella screamed.

A nurse walked back in. "Doctor is everything ok?"

"Page Carlisle Cullen asap."

Conner said looking up to the nurse.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

"It's ok Bella, everything is going to be ok. Did you see what happen?"

Bella slowly nodded.

"What happen? Can you tell me?"

Bella shook her head.

"Why not? You can trust me. Come on please tell me."

"NO, no!" Bella whimpered.

Conner sighed. The door opened and Bella saw another pair of shoes walk in.

"What's going on?"

Bella signed in relief. That was Carlisle's voice. He had come to help her.

"It's Bella, she's under the bed. I think she saw what happen but I can't get her to come out."

"I'll handle it. Just give us some time alone."

Conner walked out. Carlisle got down on his knees.

"It's all right Bella, everything is ok. You're safe. Come on out." Carlisle told her. He gently extended his hand out.

Bella looked at his hand before looking back to him.

"Trust me." He said.

Bella took his hand and he helped her out from under the bed and stand up.

"I didn't do it." She said. "I promise I didn't do that."

"It's ok. I know. It's ok."

Carlisle hugged her to his chest. "Let's get you out of her."

Carlisle walked with Bella back over to Esme and Edward.

"What happen?" Edward asked.

"She witnessed her father's death." Carlisle answered.

He gently pushed Bella away from him and into Edward's arm. She clung to him tightly burring her face into his chest.

"Wait, Charles is dead?" Esme asked.

"Yes. We aren't sure how but we will find out. Bella is our only witness."

"She's not getting involved with the police Carlisle! She can't handle that." Edward said.

"I know Edward, keep her here with you. I need to go and check with the other s to see what happens now."

Edward nodded and Carlisle walked away. Edward kissed Bella on to head. "It's all right Love, I'm right here. You're safe."

"I didn't do it. I swear I didn't do it." Bella whimpered.

"I know sweetheart. I know. It was something medical. Nobody killed him."

"No, she killed him. Not me. She killed him."

"Wait, Bella, you saw someone go in and kill Charles?" Esme asked. "You saw who it was?"

Bella nodded.

"Who was it?" Esme asked.

"I didn't do it. I didn't do it." She repeated.

"Ok, Baby, ok. Shhh." Edward soothed.

He just looked at Esme worriedly. Witnessing her father's murder was just the thing to send her back into her shell. They just hoped that didn't happen.

* * *

><p>A little later Carlisle walked into his office. Edward was sitting on one of the chairs with Bella on his lap. She was hiding her face in his chest. Esme was sitting on the other chair. None of them were talking.<p>

Carlisle sighed. "They're going to do an autopsy if they find out someone killed him, everyone who visited him has to be questioned. If not, we are free to leave."

"No!" Edward growled.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella, saw who did this. She told me so herself. She can't handle being questioned by the police. Carlisle, we have to do something."

Carlisle sighed. "There is nothing I can do. We just have to wait and see what happens."

Edward sighed. He hugged Bella tighter and kissed her head.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to go home. I don't like it here I want to go home." Bella said.

"Does that answer your question? That's all she's been saying since we took her in here."

Carlisle sighed. "We can't leave town just yet. Until then go to the hotel. Bella needs her rest."

"What about you?"

"I need to stay here and work through the night."

"Then I'm staying with you." Esme said.

Carlisle nodded and smiled softly. He looked to Edward. "Get her home."

Edward nodded and stood up. He carried Bella out of the room and raced to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Once they got to their room Edward set Bella down on the bed. He kissed her head and wrapped a blanket over her to help with the shock. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He gave it to her.<p>

"Here baby, drink this."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Yes, yes you can. Pleas sweetie. Drink this."

Bella took the water from his hands and put it to her lips. She tilted it upward and took a few sips. When she was finished she gave it back to Edward.

"I never thought I'd feel sad about him being dead and yet…" she shrugged no knowing how to finish.

"He was your father." Edward told her.

Bella just nodded. "When can we go home?"

Edward sighed. "After the autopsy comes back. That should take at least 24 hours, so tomorrow night we can go home."

Bella sighed. "I don't want to be here. I want to go home."

"I know Bella. I know lovely and I promise as soon as we're allowed I'll take you home."

"I didn't do to Edward. I promise. I don't want to go to jail."

"Oh Bella, I promise I won't let you go to jail. I believe you didn't kill him. Do you think you can tell me who did it?"

Bella shook her head. "She'll get in big trouble."

"It was a female? Do you know this female?"

Bella nodded.

"Do I know this female?"

Bella nodded again.

"Was it Esme?"

"No, Mama Esme wouldn't do that."

"Was it Alice?"

Bella shook her head. "Stop asking. Please stop asking."

Edward sighed. "Ok, I'll let this go. Why don't we cuddle up and see if we can find a good movie to watch?"

Bella nodded. Edward climbed into bed and pulled Bella into him as they both rested in bed just cuddling and watching a movie. Bella wasn't speak much and Edward was starting to worry Bella was going to back into her shell. He just hoped he could stop it before he lost Bella for good. Bella ended up falling asleep and they spend the rest of the evening cuddled together in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled shyly when she saw Edward watching her.<p>

"Morning, Love. Sleep well?"

She nodded.

"You were a bit restless some of the time during the night. Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

"Ok, Beautiful." Edward kissed her head. "Would you like to go down to the pool for a swim?"

Bella shook her head and as if on cue Bella's stomach growled. She blushed when Edward chuckled.

"Let's have some breakfast first. Then we can go for a swim?"

Bella nodded. Edward kissed her head one last time. "Be back in a flash." He said and he was gone. Bella looked around wondering where he could have gone. She blinked once and Edward was back with a plate of breakfast, one of everything they were severing. She smiled and took the plate.

"Breakfast in bed for my Beautiful, Lovely girlfriend."

Bella blushed but took her plate. She started to eat.

"Are you sure you're ok. You haven't said a word all morning."

Bella just shrugged.

"You're still in shock from yesterday aren't you?" he asked gently.

She nodded.

"We don't have to talk about it. Let's just spend the day having some fun. Finish up eating and we can go swimming."

Bella nodded and smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

><p>After eating Bella got changed into her swim suit. Alice had picked it out for her so of course it was a v cut bikini. She walked out of the bathroom looking petrified. Edward smiled softly and grabbed one of his t-shirts and put it over her head. She relaxed instantly. He kissed her lips.<p>

"Better my Lovely?"

She nodded. He took her hand and headed through the hallway till they reached the indoor pool. They set their things down on one of the chairs and Edward went into the water. Bella just watched him.

"Water's great Angel, come on in."

Bella bit her lip and shook her head.

"What's wrong my Angel?"

Bella just shook her head and stepped back.

"Baby, please talk to me. What are you scared of?" Edward asked.

Bella pointed to her head. Edward instantly knew what she was saying.

Mommy never taunt me to swim. I don't want to drowned. 

"Oh Princess, I won't let your drowned. You can trust me, come on I'll teach you how to swim it's real easy."

Bella shook her head.

"Ok, how about this." He got out of the water and went over to her. He nodded toward the small 8 seater hot tub. "That's one is smaller and it's isn't as scary. It's like a giants bath tub. The water in it is warm not cold. We can just go sit in there for a while?"

Bella nodded. Edward took her hand and walked them over to it. Edward went down onto the first step. Bella slowly followed him. Bella let out a moan of pleasure as the warm water relaxed her muscles. Edward chuckled when she blushed. They went all the way into the water and sat down on the ledge.

"Does this feel better my baby girl?"

Bella nodded and rested her head on Edward's shoulder. Edward kissed her forehead. "Just relax my sweetie. This is a stress free day and I want you to enjoy it and relax."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later a teenage boy came and joined them. He both smiled at Bella. Bella moved closer to Edward. He wrapped his arms about her and kissed her head. "I've got you. You're safe." He promised.<p>

The boys looked at her up and down. Then he said "Gee, that's a nice set of legs, what time do they open?"

Bella whimpered and squeezed her legs together. Edward growled. "Back off, she's taken."

"That makes the flirt all the more fun." He laughed. "Help me, something is wrong with my eyes. I just can't take them off you."

"Stop." Bella whimpered and hid her face in Edward's arm.

"I said leave her alone." Edward growled.

"Ok, ok fine one last question." He looked to Bella and smirked. "Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

"NO!" Bella cried out clinging to Edward. "Leave me alone!" Edward stood up and lifted Bella into his arms. He walked out of the hot tub and went over to their stuff. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Bella. She buried her face into his neck and cling to him as tight as she could. Edward wrapped his arms around her tightly and carried her out of the pool.

Bella whimpered and started to shake when the cold air hit her skin. Edward kissed her head.

"Shhh, shhh, we'll be back in the room soon."

They made it back to the room. Edward sat down on the bed and just rocked Bella gently humming music into her ear as she relaxed. This wasn't the stress free day Edward had in mind. He just hoped it didn't make her crawl back into her shell. He really hoped she was able to get through this experience in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>AN did I change anyone's mind on who killed Charles yet? You guys can still guess. Who do you think did it. Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks :)**


	16. Killer Revealed

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I have a question that will determine how this story ends and when I update the next chapter. So please go take my poll and vote for if you want Bella to be changed into a vampire at the end of this story or not. Please let me know as soon as possible. I want to thank TwilightElena for betaing this for me. On with the story:**

* * *

><p>They made it back to the room. Edward sat down on the bed and just rocked Bella gently humming music into her ear as she relaxed. This wasn't the stress free day Edward had in mind. He just hoped it didn't make her crawl back into her shell. He really hoped she was able to get through this experience in one piece.<p>

"Edward, why did that boy flirt with me?" Bella asked softly a few minutes later.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "Because, Bella, you're beautiful. Men tend to flirt with beautiful women. Some women like it. Others don't."

"Well I didn't like him. I wanted to kick him."

Edward laughed. "Don't let him get to you. Plus I've heard those cheesy pick up lines before. They are not even close to being perfect."

"What is a perfect flirty pick up line then?"

"Well first, it isn't flirty it's honest and how you feel from your heart. Not your head like… Do you know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars, and matched each one with a reason why I love you."

Bella smiled and blushed burring her face deeper into his chest. Edward laughed. "Now that was reaction that man was hoping for. But he didn't do it right so he didn't get it."

"Re en ways flirt e.." Bella asked her voice muffled in his chest.

"What baby girl? I didn't understand you?"

She looked up at him, once she was sure her face had returned to its natural color. "Are men always going to flirt with me?"

Edward laughed. "Yes, you're a beautiful young woman and men like beautiful young woman."

"I bet they wouldn't think I was beautiful if they saw me naked. I have too many scars."

"Bella, you're beautiful. Even with your scars your are more beautiful than anyone or anything in this entire world."

"You haven't even see me naked."

"No, but I've seen you in a bathing suit and in short dresses. I've seen your scars Bella and I personally think they make you all the more beautiful."

Bella blushed again trying to hide her face but Edward laughed and stopped her. "No, more hiding. Plus I love when you blush."

Of course that made Bella blush more. "Edward!" she whined.

He laughed. "Why does that embarrass you so much?"

"Edward I'm not used to people giving me compliments."

"Well then you better get used to it because you're going to be hearing them a lot more."

"I better? Is that a threat?" she asked playfully.

"Hmm maybe it is." He warned teasingly.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?"

"Well, I'd have to think of some type of punishment."

"What kind of punishment?"

She wasn't scared one bit. She knew whatever Edward was planning wouldn't cause her any pain or harm. She was actually enjoying this playful fight they were having.

"Well first I'd lay you down on the bed."

Edward stood and put Bella down on the bed. Her feet were hanging off the edge.

"Then, I'd take your feet in my hand and…"

He started to tickle her foot. No laughter was heard but her leg kicked liked mad. Edward looked to Bella confused and smiled. She was laughing, she was just laughing so hard it was mute. He stopped and set her foot down.

"The punishment is no fun if I can't hear your laugh." He said.

"Sorry but it's a natural reaction when my feet get tickled." She said honestly.

He chuckled. "Don't be sorry. Plus I've got another spot in mind."

Bella gulped playfully. "I'm so scared. The big bad vampire is going to tickle me." She mocked.

Edward laughed. He was happy to see her so playfully and happy after all that had happen.

"Oh no Bella, I'm not going to tickle you." He said.

"Then what are you going to do to me?" Now she was confused.

"I'm simply going to kiss you."

"That's my punishment?" she asked.

Edward nodded.

"Wow, I should be a bad girl more often." She teased.

He used his vampire speed and was behind her on the bed. He pulled her up more so she wasn't hanging anymore.

He looked down at her. She looked up.

"Ready for your punishment Bella?"

She nodded.

He started kissing all over her face. Bella burst into giggles. "Not those kisses!"

She tried turning her head away from him but she couldn't escape him…not that she really wanted to anyway.

"Why are you giggling? I'm not tickling you." Edward teased.

"That tickles! The tickles!" Bella giggled.

"Well I have no control over that."

He continued to kiss her making Bella giggle insanely. She moved her hands to cover her face.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play huh?" Edward asked. He moved his hands to the sides of her ribs and tickled her.

Bella shrieked and jerked her arms down. Edward laughed and grabbed her hands pinning them by her sides as he continued to tickle her ribs and her face. Bella laughed hysterically as she squirmed around on the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please stop! Please!" she gasped through laughter.

Edward chuckled and stopped. "What are you sorry for?"

"Um….I honestly don't remember."

"Me neither."

They both just laughed.

"Edward thank you, this day was just what I needed."

"I'm glad." They shared a deep kiss on the lips.

They pulled away. "Carlisle and Esme are on their way back. They have news about Charles."

"How do you know?"

"Well one I can hear their thoughts, and two I can smell them."

Just then the door opened and Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Hey, you ready to go home?"

"We can leave?" Bella asked.

"Yep, everything came back clean. His lungs just finally gave out. There are no signs of murderer so whoever killed him knew what they were doing." Carlisle said.

"Does that mean it was another vampire?" Edward asked.

"Might be. Charles had a lot of enemies. Who cares, we are free to leave."

"Let go home." Bella said.

Everyone laughed. "You might want to get changed first." Esme said.

Bella looked down and noticed she was still in her swim suit. She blushed and quickly went into the bathroom making the others laugh.

Did she tell you who did it?

"All she said was that it was a girl that we both knew." Edward answered reading Carlisle's thoughts.

Carlisle sighed and nodded.

Bella came back out dressed and Edward went into change.

Once he finished everyone packed and left for the airport. Bella was so excited about going home. She didn't even care about flying, which made the plane ride a whole lot faster.

* * *

><p>They finally made it home and Bella was jumping up and down. "We're home, we're home."<p>

The Cullen's laughed. Edward lifted her bridal style making her squeal. "You've been spending way too much time with Alice." He teased. She giggled.

They walked inside and Alice was jumping up and down too. "You're home, you're home!"

Edward laughed. "Yep, way too much time."

Everyone laughed.

"Alice did you see what happen?" Esme asked.

"Yes."

"Did you see who did it?"

"Yes…" Alice answered softly.

"Who was it Alice? Tell me now."

"Esme, what does it matter? He died of lung failure. Let's just leave it at that." Edward said.

"My son died of a lung disease when he was 3 days old. Now all of a sudden he died of lung failure all these years later? NO! I want answers! My son was murdered and I want to know who did it."

Carlisle rubbed her back. "As much as we've been thinking of this man as Bella's abusive father, we've forgotten that he was also Esme's son. All she wants in a name."

"I know he was an awful man I know that and I've tried to convince myself that he wasn't my son. At the end of the day he was my baby boy and now he's dead again. All I'm asking for is the name of the person who did it."

"Bella witnessed it didn't she?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but she feels she needs to protect whoever did it so she isn't saying anything."

Bella hid her face in Edward shoulder. Edward rubbed her back. "It's all right lovely no one is angry with you."

"I feel that too. Esme listen, the person who did this made it very painless. Charles didn't suffer any pain. He was suffering worse before forced to stay alive by machines. This person saved you the trouble of having to choose to take him off life support. Charles was suffering in his own way and there was no other way to end it other than to kill him. At the same time we got rid of Bella's father. This person was only thinking of you two when they did it."

Esme sighed. She bowed her head knowing Alice was right. Charles was suffering and killing him really was the only way to end it. "I know that Alice, but please I just need a name. I won't be angry I just need to know. Please."

"It's up to this person to tell you, Esme. I'm sorry."

"Do I know them?"

Alice nodded.

"Was it someone in this family?"

Alice nodded again.

"And, it wasn't you?"

Alice shook her head.

"Edward said it was a female that we all knew."

"I did it." A voice said.

Everyone looked to the top of the stairs. "I did it, and I'd do it again. Please know Esme that I made sure he wasn't in any pain. I made sure to make it painless for your sake but also I had to kill him for Bella's sake. All of you really wanted him dead but none of you had the courage to actually do it. So I did it for you. I'm sorry if I hurt you Esme, you've been nothing but a wonderful mother to me but I will always do what I have to, to protect my family." Rosalie admitted. "Bella, I'm sorry if I put you in a upsetting position. I never met to upset you."

Bella looked up at her. "I was just scared you'd get in trouble. Now that I know you won't I'm grateful. You did the one thing I'd never be able to do so thank you."

Esme nodded. "I never would have been able to decide to take him off life support so thank you. You did us both a favor."

Rosalie smiled. "Hey, I may act like a jerk but you're my family and when anyone messes with you they are going to die. It's that simple."

Everyone laughed. Rosalie followed the 'nobody picks on my family but me' rule she could taunt them and tease them and treat them however she wanted because they were her family, but if someone treated them wrong…well they got their head ripped off.

"Thank you. Rosalie." Esme said.

"Thanks Rose." Bella smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Hey Emmet, Jasper get down here." Esme called.

They both appeared by the stairs.

"What's up."

"It's time for a family hug." Esme smiled.

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle laughed. "You heard your mother."

Emmet super sped down the downstairs making Bella jump.

"I'll never get used to that." She muttered.

Everyone laughed. Edward set her down onto her feet again. They all came down the stairs and shared a family hug. Bella was squished in the middle.

"Human…can't…breathe." She gasped.

Everyone laughed and pulled again.

"Sorry Bella." They all said.

Bella laughed. "If I was a vampire that wouldn't happen."

Suddenly a thought hit Esme but she quickly hid it before Edward could hear it. Could Bella really be a vampire?

* * *

><p>A couple days passed and Esme couldn't get the thought from her head. Of course, she always tried to hide it from Edward. He would never approve of her getting changed.<p>

She was in the living room reading one afternoon while the kids were at school…well she had a book open in her lap but she wasn't really reading.

"Esme…"

She jumped hearing Carlisle's voice. He chuckled.

"Sorry. Are you all right?"

"Of course, just thinking."

"What about?"

Carlisle went over to her and knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his.

"Edward says you've been working overtime to keep him out of your head. You only do that when something is really on your mind. Please tell me."

Esme sighed. "Carlisle, what do you think will happen once Bella grows up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe not now but in a few years she's going to look more like the grandmother than I do. Then she'll get really old and die. I don't know if I can handle that Carlisle. She's the only blood related family member I have left. I know I have a long time before that happens but…"

"I understand. I've been thinking about it too, mostly, when I'm at work, but I wonder it too. Have you spoken to Bella about it? Does she want this life?"

"I haven't asked her."

"Maybe we should. Maybe we should sit down with the family and really discuss this. If it's something Bella wants…"

"Yeah but Edward would never approve."

"It's not up to Edward, its Bella's body and it's her life. If Bella wants it he can't stop her. But Esme, you and Edward are the only two she will trust enough to make the change. Can you handle that?"

Esme nodded. "As long as you tell me how."

Carlisle nodded. "All right. We will talk to Bella about it when she gets home from school. We will meet with her privately first."

"Carlisle, what…what if…what if she says no?"

Carlisle sighed. "Then there is nothing we can do about it. I'm sorry Lovely but she has to be the one to choose."

Esme nodded and sighed. She just really hoped Bella said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN you are all going to decide Bella's future in this story. Shall I change her into a vampire, note: if I do change her it will end with her change and I will NOT be doing a sequel. I would change her and it would end. However if I decide not to change her I'll have a totally different ending. I really want to change her but I'm leaving it up to my readers. So please leave a review with your thoughts and go vote. Thank you in advance guys. :) **


	17. Long Lost Vampire Granddaughter

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! So many of you have voted yes to Bella being changed so here is the last and final chapter to the story. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. I'm so glad you all enjoyed this story. So one more quick note before I let you read on, I've never written a scene where Bella is changed into a vampire and this is my first attempted so please don't get too angry if it isn't right. Anyway on with the story:**

* * *

><p>After school Bella and Edward walked inside laughing.<p>

"I still can't believe you saw that." Bella giggled.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Emmet has dirty thoughts when he's trying to block me."

"Well maybe you should stop snooping." She teased.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so bossy." He teased tickling her sides making her squeal.

They both just laughed.

"Whoa…" Bella said suddenly nearly falling to her knees.

"I've got you. What's wrong?" Edward asked catching her in his arms.

"It's mama Esme, something is wrong I can feel it? She's…worried."

"I can't read her mind. She's been blocking me out for a while now."

Bella sighed. "What's wrong with my mother Edward?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure whatever it is, Carlisle can help her through it."

Bella just nodded. Carlisle and Esme walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey, how was school?" Carlisle asked.

"I got an A on my history paper, all though I feel like I cheated because I did have help studying from you…the oldest vampire I know."

Carlisle chuckled. "I helped you study. I didn't give your answers. You did nothing wrong."

Bella sighed. "Mama Esme, what's wrong with you?" I know you're worried I can feel it. Please tell me what's wrong!"

"Let's go for a walk Bella, I'll tell you everything."

Bella nodded. She and Esme walked out the door.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"When the time is right Edward, I'll explain it all to you."

"Just tell me, is it bad news?"

"No, it's just something very serious."

Edward sighed and nodded. He wished he knew what was going on.

* * *

><p>Esme and Bella reached the park and sat down on the bench.<p>

"Bella, have you ever thought about your future?" Esme asked.

"What do you mean? Is this one of those prepare for colleges speeches?" Bella asked

Esme giggled. "No, I mean like your future as in, do you want kids? Do you plan on marrying? What about getting old? Those types of things."

"Yeah, I guess I think about it sometimes. I don't want to grow old, well at least not looks anyway."

Esme giggled. "Perks to being a vampire, you never have to look your real age."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Bella…have you ever thought about being a vampire?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Bella whispered.

"And…what have you concluded?"

"I always thought it would be nice being a vampire. Edward told me he doesn't remember much from his human years so I could forget everything that happen to me. I'd have more strength and power helping build my confidence and…"

"And what?"

"And I could be with my true family forever, I'd never have to lose you or Edward."

"So…you want to be a vampire? Are you sure, this is a big decision?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I want to be like you Mama Esme. I want to be like my mother."

"Ok, let's go tell the family." Esme smiled as she got off the bench.

They went back home.

* * *

><p>Carlisle was waiting by the door as they walked in.<p>

"I can tell by that smile Bella has said yes." Carlisle said.

Esme nodded.

"All right, I'll gather they others. Go on into the living room."

Once everyone was gathered in the living room Carlisle spoke.

"Now, we have all fallen in love in love with Bella since the moment we got here. We consider her about of the family agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, Esme and I have been thinking very hard about this, and we have already discussed it with Bella and she has agreed to it 100%."

"Wait, agreed to what?" Edward asked.

"Making the change."

"Sweet! Now we can wrestle!" Emmet laughed.

Carlisle laughed. "Maybe once she gets better control over her strength but yes."

"It would be nice not wanting to kill you." Jasper muttered.

Bella gave a nervous chuckle.

"I already consider you my sister." Alice smiled.

"Bella, you really should think about this. This isn't a life I would have chosen for myself and it isn't a life I'd choose for anyone else." Rosalie said.

"I really appreciate all your thoughts but I've made up my mind. I want to be a vampire and I'd rather be doing it with will all you supporting me but even if not I'm still going to do it."

"Absolutely not!" Edward said.

"Edward, this is Bella's choice. She has made this choice on her own." Carlisle said.

"No, she was brain washed by you and the others. She thinks she wants this but she doesn't understand what becoming a vampire really means!"

"She is in the room." Bella said. "And I thought you of all people would support me on this."

"Bella, I love you and I will support anything you want to do but agreeing to be turned into a vampire…into a monster. I will not support that."

"It's what I want Edward. No one is forcing this on me. It's something I want."

"Why?"

"Because I'll feel more comfortable in my own skin, I won't be so shy and low of self confidence. Hopefully I even be able to forget my terrible past. I want to Edward. I'm sorry but I'm going to make the change without or without your consent. I'd rather it be with but if not then…I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Edward yelled.

Bella flinched back. Edward never yelled at her before…Edward never yelled period.

"Edward." Carlisle said.

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! BELLA IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE INTO A VAMPIRE!"

"Edward, it's her choice you cannot stop her."

"I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T MAKE THE CHANGE! I WILL DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO DO TO PROTECT HER!"

"Edward, calm down! You're scaring her!" Esme scolded as Bella curled into her side whimpering and shaking.

"GOOD! SHE NEEDS TO BE SCARED! SHE NEEDS TO SEE WHAT A TRUE VAMPIRE IS! SHE NEEDS TO SEE WHAT SHE IS ABOUT TO BECOME!"

"Edward stop please." Bella whimpered.

She had never seen him like this before. Where was the calm quiet gentle soft Edward she fell in love with. Edward looked at her with such a hash look it made Bella flinch back and shake worse. "Please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

"Getting turned into a vampire is going to be the most painful thing your body has ever experienced. I am not about to put you through that kind of pain, I am not about to take away your soul. If you want to kill yourself that's fine I guess I can't stop you but don't expect me to sit around and watch. If you make that change Bella. It's over between us."

With that Edward left slamming the door behind him. Bella jumped and started to cry.

Esme hugged her. "Shhh, you're safe sweetie. Shhh everything is ok."

"I can't make the change if Edward is going to hate me after it's done. I can't!" Bella cried. "But I want this so badly! I don't know what to do."

"Honey, maybe if you go talk to Edward alone and tell him why you want this so badly he'll be more willing to change his mind." Carlisle suggested.

"I don't know if I want to be alone with him."

"Bella, he may be angry but he is still the same man you fell in love with. He'd never hurt you."

Bella sighed and nodded. They were right. If she wanted Edward to support her on this she couldn't hide away and just cry. She had to be brave and confront him. She had to stand up to him.

"I know where he is."

She grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>She finally reached the meadow Edward was sitting on the ground growling to himself.<p>

"Edward…" she said slowly.

He spun around and saw her. He jumped up and raced toward her pulling her into a hug. "Please don't hate me. Please don't fear me! I'd never ever hurt you. I'm so sorry I screamed like that. I'm so sorry I scared at you. Please don't be scared of me."

Bella hugged him back. "It's ok. I'm not scared of you. I know you won't hurt me. I forgive you for lashing out like that."

"Thank you."

He kissed her forehead.

"Now, I've listened to what you had to say about my change, please listen to what I have to say. Let me tell you why I want to be a vampire."

Edward sighed and nodded. He took her hands in his. Bella took a deep breath and let it out.

"This isn't about the powers I'll get or the strength I'll get. It's about who I should be and who I am. I've always felt out of step…like literally stumbling though my life. I've never felt normal, because I'm not normal. I don't want to be. I've had to deal with death, loss, and pain in your world but…I've also never felt stronger more…real more myself because it's my world too. It's where I belong."

Edward smiled at her. "I want to make the change because I feel safer and more comfortable in your world than I do in my own. I feel more like myself. Please Edward. I can't do this without your support. You don't have to agree with it just support me."

"I'll support you and agree to it under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You let me do it. Let me make the change."

"You were always going to be the one to do it. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ok, but Bella, you do realize how much this is going to hurt?"

"I know. I felt it before. Aro was going to turn me but then decided he didn't me to be a vampire and so he sucked the venom out. I know it's going to hurt but in the end. I know it will be worth it."

"Ok, let's get home then."

* * *

><p>They both made their way home.<p>

"Edward has agreed." Bella said.

"Do you feel confident you can do this Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I've see you do it enough times."

"Ok, let's get everything ready. Bella, go on upstairs and get comfortable in bed."

Bella and the other Cullen kids went upstairs. Esme followed Carlisle into his office.

"Is there anything we can do so it doesn't hurt her?" Esme asked.

Carlisle smiled softly. "I wish there was. All we can do is be there holding her hand so she isn't alone."

Esme nodded. He got some stuff from his office before going upstairs.

Bella was laying in bed with Edward by her side. The others were gathered around her bedside.

"Are you 100% sure this is what you want Bella? Once you make the change, there is no going back."

"I'm sure."

"Ok, Edward remember you don't want to suck any of her blood, just inject her with the venom." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and took Bella's wrist. "I love you so much Bella. I'm so sorry this is going to hurt you."

"I love you too Edward. Don't be sorry. I want this pain."

Edward took a deep breath and let it out. He put her wrist to his mouth and bit down. His none beating heart broke as Bella screamed. He pulled his teeth out and kissed the wound he had left. "I'm so sorry Love, I'm so sorry." Edward cried.

He hated what he had just done to her. Yeah, she wanted it but that didn't make it any easier. Bella screamed in agonizing pain. She writhed around on the bed. Her body felt like it was on fire, her insides were being burned to ash.

"Ed-ward!" she choked out.

"I'm here Bella, I'm right here baby." Edward said taking her hand in his.

"Esme!"

"I'm here sweetie. Mommy's right here. Just hang in there you're doing great." Esme cooed taking her other hands.

Bella started to see flashes of her human life, all stuff she went through with her father and with Aro flashed through her mind. She screamed louder and thrashed harder no longer able to tell where she was or who she was with. She could hear soft comforting voices but she couldn't tell who they belonged to. She just focused on getting to them. That was all she cared about was getting back to the comforting voices who would make everything better.

* * *

><p>After was felt like years but only turned out to be a few days the pain stopped and Bella had blacked out. Edward and Esme hadn't left her side the whole time. Not even to hunt. Bella started to stir.<p>

"She's waking up." Esme said.

Her eyes fluttered opened but then closed and she slowly opened them again. She looked around. "Where…where am I? What…what happen to me?"

As she looked around she noticed everything looked crystal clear. She could see 20/20 vision. She could hear the conversation a couple was having down the street. She could smell the hotdogs someone was making two doors down. It was amazing. Her throat was burning but other than that she felt good.

She sat up and saw her family. "Mommy, Edward." She smiled.

"Bella!" Edward hugged her tightly.

She giggled and hugged him back. "Ow!"

Bella pulled back. "Sorry I forgot about my strength." She muttered.

"Awww man!" Edward pouted.

"What?"

"You don't blush anymore." He teased.

"Good." Bella giggled.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Pretty good. My throat is burning."

"Here, drink this it will help. I caught it this afternoon."

Bella took the cup Carlisle handed to her. Whatever was is in cooled the burning in her throat and it tasted like heaven.

Once she was finished she gave the cup back to Carlisle.

"Bella, what do you remember?" Esme asked.

"I have a select few memories of me and my mother but other than that all I remember is all the adventures I had with you guys."

"Bella, who is Charles Evanson?" Rosalie asked.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. It's a mystery to me."

Everyone smiled. Helping Bella adjust to her new lifestyle wouldn't be too hard. But Bella had no memories of her old life and she had courage and bravery and self confidence. She was going to be ok. They had helped her heal and solved the mystery of who this girl really is. The conclusion, she was Esme's long lost vampire granddaughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry if the ending was bad :( I can't write good endings. Anyway I hope I did the change ok. The speech Bella gives to Edward in the meadow is used in the Eclipse movie. I DO NOT own any rights to it. Thanks again for all the reviews and for adding me/my story to your alerts/favorites. Here is the summary to my next story:**Phil the Evil Vampire-**Charlie dies a tragic death, Renee suggest Phil adopt Bella, so he does. Then Renee turns up dead. That's when Bella realizes Phil is a vampire, but it's too late because he wins full custody of Bella and takes her from Forks. Can the Cullen's save her before Phil turns her or worse...kills her? I'll try and have the first chapter up soon. **


End file.
